


Emma's Alpha

by Mlg40



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Female Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlg40/pseuds/Mlg40
Summary: Emma is happy living in her father's pack and living an ordinary life preparing to mate with her childhood sweetheart Neal. Until one day everything is ripped from her and the Elders decide she is to be joined to the Alpha of the StoryBrooke pack. Regina Mills is the beautiful, charismatic and smart Alpha of this pack can Emma grow to love her or are they destined to just co-exist for the rest of their lives. Kathryn, Regina's ex does not plan on making it easy for Emma wanting Emma's position for herself. Can Emma earn the respect of the StoryBrooke and prove to be a good Alpha's mate?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 52
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on a book I read and thought would be good for Regina and Emma. Please read the warnings if there is anything you're against please don't read and thanks to those who do. I hope to update once a week most likely on a Monday.

Emma Swan sped through the forest she loved running free in her wolf form a sleek white and grey wolf. She was part of the White wolf pack who her father was the Alpha of; she knew she shouldn’t be this far out on their territory. Their territory was shrinking by the day by intruding humans her mother had barely survived human hunters a few years ago that’s why her father forbid them from going too far. Emma wasn’t worried she was strong, fast and was accompanied by her best friend Neal, who was nipping at her heels.

Recently Neal felt like more than a friend they had known each other since pups, and he was going to ask her father’s permission to make her his mate. They hadn’t done anything only kissing, but Emma had strong feelings for him. Emma headed back towards the main estate as Neal barrelled into her, knocking her over as they tumbled over and over. She loved his playful nature, and she nuzzled into him his body half on top of her. 

Emma batted him away and pushed him off her as she started running again towards the main house her family would be expecting her back soon for supper. As the house came into view, they both turned back into their human form. Her blonde hair was stuck to her face with a light sheen of sweat from running. Neal stood in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ears, laughing he pulled some grass out of her wild mop of hair. A voice from the porch of the house caught her attention; it was her father beta James gesturing her over.

She touched Neal’s cheek and pecked him on the lips “I will see you after supper okay?” asked Emma, and he smiled and nodded, walking away to his house. Emma gave a contented sigh watching him walking away he might not be one of the strongest or quickest in their pack, but he was handsome and funny, plus he made her happy. 

James walked over to her a concerned look on his face “where have you been your father has been looking for you, you need to get to the meeting hall right away” he said gently guiding her towards the main house. Emma wondered why her father wanted her in the meeting room she hardly ever went in there it was for pack meetings and usually filled with the stuffy Elders. She never really bothered with the pack meetings they were boring and went on for hours.

“What does he want me for?” she asked, looking at James in the eye he shrugged, but he knew everything that happened, so what wasn’t he telling her. Well, she would have to find out for herself as he pushed her through the door saying nothing. Looking around, she recognised some of the Elders off in groups of three and four and her father in the middle of the room talking to a brunette woman who she didn’t recognise. She was breathtakingly beautiful her olive skin and well-toned body made Emma feel like a frump compared to her.

Emma knew she was decent looking when she put a brush through her hair, and it wasn’t all sweaty and wild. Her green eyes and hourglass figure had caught the eye of many a guy, but this brunette was something else she guessed she was an Alpha by the way she held herself. Suddenly Emma became aware the woman was looking at her and she smiled. The woman smiled back then her eyes raked over Emma’s body. Tilting her head to one side, the woman appeared to be trying to look at her backside, and she felt very self-conscious.

Dragging her eyes away from the stranger as her father shook her hand and started to head over towards Emma. Lowering his normally loud voice, he said “where have you been?” looking her up and down.”

“I was out running with Neal why do you need me James made it sound urgent” Emma asked. “Speaking of Neal, he would like to speak to you about something.” 

“It will have to wait, things around here are going to be busy over the next couple of days especially for you,” he said, Emma suddenly felt nervous. “The woman over there is Regina Mills Alpha from the Storybrooke pack, and you’re to be her mate.” Her father’s words winded her like a punch to the gut what the hell.

“But father I don’t know her, I don’t want this” argued Emma although she knew it would do no good if the Elders had decided it. This was how things were done and had been done for hundreds of years. She had been young when it had happened to her sister mated off to an Alpha of a pack to the west. Had her sister gone quietly had she been in love with someone before it happened. “Neal had hoped to be my mate, please father do something.”

“It has been decided there is nothing I can do about it you know how things work the Storybrooke pack has lots of land, and we would have access to that when you become her mate,” he said. David placed his hands on her shoulders “Emma this is for the good of your family, your pack, please don’t be difficult she is a good woman and a strong Alpha she will look after you.”

Emma tried to hold back the tears they would do her no good she had no choice in the matter. Her whole body felt like it was shaking “when is this to happen?” she whispered, acceptance in her voice. Neal’s face kept appearing in her mind he was going to be devastated she was too, they could run but would be outcasts, and she couldn’t be without a pack they meant everything to a wolf. 

“The ceremony will take place later tonight Regina is keen to get back to her pack she has some issues to deal with” stated her father. “You will head back with her tomorrow.” Emma felt like she was suffocating she didn’t even have any time to get used to this; she was just expected to fall in line. 

A delicate hand appeared in front of Emma, and she looked up “Hi Emma I’m Regina Mills, nice to meet you” said the woman with a sweet smile. Emma looked at her it wasn’t that Emma didn’t find her attractive, she barely knew the woman, and soon they would be mated for life. She wondered what Regina thought about all this she didn’t appear to be bothered but did she have someone back home, who she loved. Her father nudged her as the woman still stood there with her hand out, and Emma took it and shook it, forcing a smile to her face.

“Hi Regina, likewise I hope your journey up here was okay?” she asked, playing the polite, obedient daughter. She couldn’t be anything else the woman had done nothing to her, and she doubted it was her choice they were in the same boat. 

“It was good thanks” Regina replied, lifting her hand to Emma’s face “you appear to have some dirt on your face.” Regina gently wiped it off her cheek with her thumb her skin was so soft against her cheek the whole thing made Emma flush bright red.

“I’m sorry I was out running,” she said flustered turning to look in the mirror behind her she looked awful the woman must wonder what she is taking on thought Emma trying to make herself look half decent.

“Do you like running?” Regina inquired “me too our pack has loads of land for you to roam free in, maybe I could give you the tour when we get home,” she said smiling again her smile lit up her whole face. The frown lines on her forehead told her that maybe Regina didn’t smile often, it was hard work being an Alpha responsible for the whole pack. Emma’s gaze caught on the tiny scar on the woman’s top lip and she couldn’t help but stare wondering where it came from on an otherwise flawless face. Everything about her was stunning the chocolate brown eyes, olive skin and full lips, physically, Emma was very attracted to her, but she needed more. A mixture of nerves and excitement hit her at the reality that later tonight, she would have to be intimate with this woman. “Right I will see you later Emma I have a few things to discuss with the elders before the ceremony” stated Regina as it was apparent Emma wasn’t going to say anything else. 

“Yes, Emma needs to go get cleaned up before the ceremony, don’t you sweetheart,” said her father glaring at her. She didn’t mean to seem rude this had all been thrown at her barely twenty minutes ago and she was still processing. Surely the woman would understand it was a big thing being joined to a mate she didn’t know for the rest of her life and leaving her family tomorrow.

“Sorry, yes, see you later Regina,” Emma said, suddenly finding her voice and pasting on another smile as the woman walked away.

Emma sat on her bed in her room taking a last look around with the ceremony being tonight she would be expected to go back to one of the special mating cabins with Regina for their first night together. So this would probably be the last time she would be in here. Her mother buzzed around her, packing all her stuff into bags and putting out her best clothes for later. Neither had spoken a word since Emma had arrived back in her room. “So did you know it was happening did you know what they had planned?” Emma asked her mother.

Mary Margaret looked up and into Emma’s face through the mirror a sadness in her eyes. “I found out this morning Emma not long before you, but it had been hinted at by the council previously.” All of a sudden Emma couldn’t hold it in any more and her head dropped into her hands, and she started sobbing. “Oh darling, it will be ok, the Storybrooke pack is held in high respect and the Alpha a kind and fair leader,” said Mary Margaret as she rushed over to her daughter's side.

She felt her mother’s arms around her trying to comfort her, but it didn’t at all; it made her feel worse. Emma shrugged her off taking her hands from her face “why didn’t you say something I had spoken to you about Neal you knew how I feel about him; you said you would help smooth things over with dad” she said.

“Oh, Emma, you know the council’s decision is final there is no arguing with them no one was given much warning I doubt Regina was either” explained Mary Margaret.

“Well, their not the ones that have to do it are they except Regina” Emma yelled. “You and dad were allowed to pick each other to fall in love,” she said her voice trailing off. What if they never fell in love with each other they would just have to co-exist together forever. Her whole life could be one miserable day after another, Regina might hate her if she had wanted someone else. Emma had looked forward to sex when she thought it was going to be with Neal making love to someone that really cared for her. Now it had all been ripped away from her.

“Your father started this pack from scratch and built it up from nothing he had no one to decide who he should be with” explained her mother. “Things are different now Emma we can't survive without aligning with other packs we need this your sister wasn’t happy at first, but now she is.” Emma wished she had kept better contact with her sister now and paid attention in pack meetings maybe this wouldn’t have come as such a shock. She could have prepared herself and not grown attached to Neal breaking his heart. Her mother sighed “Come on we haven’t much time into the shower, and I will help you change” she said. Emma got up, glared at her mother and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Emma had sat next to Regina at the feast before the ceremony her pack had put on a good spread, but she couldn’t stomach a thing. She just moved the food around her plate to look like she was eating it, which was unusual for her; she had such a good appetite normally. But she daren’t have a mouthful for fear of throwing up and embarrassing herself. In all fairness to Regina she had tried to speak to Emma during the feast, but every time they started a conversation they were interrupted by someone else, was it always going to be like this she wondered.

When it came to the ceremony, Emma could barely move one foot in front of the other as she walked with Regina to the archway where it was being held. Neal was sat in the crowd that had come to watch, but he wouldn’t even look at her. Damn all of this she hadn’t even been given a chance to talk to him and explain. It wasn’t proper for her to be around single males now she was promised to another, and her parents had done their best to keep them apart for fear of upsetting the Elders or Regina refusing the match. 

She barely registered the ceremony; it was just a blur of speeches, and she had gone into autopilot answering when she needed to. Now she was walking towards the cabins with Regina their wrists bound together at the ceremony. The silence was deafening between them and Emma wanted to fill it but with what she had never been one for small talk. “How are you feeling?” Regina asked suddenly, “sorry, that’s a stupid question you’re probably feeling out of your depth like me.” “I’m not trying to tell you how you feel I’m not very good at this sorry.”

Emma chuckled “well I know your feeling sorry,” she said, looking at Regina. A smile appeared on her face “I’m ok I guess it was all sprung on me at the last minute it’s not your fault” explained Emma. Her nerves trebled as Regina pushed open the door to the cabin and gestured for her to go in Emma slipped past her and into the cabin. Regina not too far behind because they were bound together still. 

“First thing on the agenda let’s get this off,” said Regina holding up their wrists and pulled a knife out her boot and sliced through the leather. Emma immediately pulled her wrist away and rubbed at it, glad to be free of it. She looked around the room it was plainly decorated three rooms the living room/kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. A few bits to make it comfortable but no homely feel, she heard Regina’s nails tapping on the countertop of the kitchen. “So do you wanna get freshened up and I will get us some drinks help you relax a little I know this is awkward, but it has to be done,” she said matter of factly.

“Erm yeah sure,” said Emma wondering into the bedroom her nightwear already left on the bed, so she picked it up and carried on through to the bathroom. It would take more than a shower to calm her nerves. Emma knew Regina was right the council needed proof the deed was done and she was still a virgin, but it was awkward as fuck. The thought of Regina naked did make her body respond in a positive way as she tingled deep inside her. 

Looking in the mirror, she shook her head the thoughts of Regina, making her feel guilty, wondering what Neal was doing now. Maybe getting drunk and trying to forget all about her she had to forget him now she was joined to Regina and it would do her no good pining after him. If only it were that easy to turn off your feelings. Stripping off she threw her clothes in the nearby laundry basket and looked down at her body it was well proportioned, and she hoped Regina would be happy with her.

Emma switched on the shower and stepped under the jet of water, not minding the cold to start with. She sighed with relief as the water turned warm and started to ease the tension in her body; it did feel better under the water. It didn’t last long as she heard the door open and Regina walk in “I thought we could shower together get used to being around each other” she shouted. Within in a few seconds she was stripped and opening the shower door “is this ok with you?” she asked, and Emma nodded.

She faced the showerhead as Regina got in behind her, her body stiffening at her closeness not daring to look around. Her heart beat faster in her chest as Regina placed her hands on her hips and rested her head on Emma’s shoulders. Her hands moved and stroked Emma’s hips and outer thighs “I know this is awkward, but I just want to make you feel good please try and relax I will make this as easy as possible.” whispered Regina. “Your my mate now and I care for you,” she said, pressing her lips against Emma’s neck. 

The feel of Regina’s lips on her skin felt nice and started the tingling sensation again she could feel the other woman’s breasts against her back too. Regina’s hands snaked around her waist and stroked at her stomach “you have a beautiful body Emma, is this okay?” she asked. Emma nodded again “pass me the shower gel”, and Emma passed it to her, and Regina poured some into her hand before handing it back to Emma. 

Emma let out a soft moan as Regina massaged the soap into her breasts “please tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable please” she said. “Turn around I want to see you”, and Emma slowly turned around. A flush of heat hit Emma as she couldn’t help but look down at Regina’s large cock “never mind that” chuckled Regina “we aren’t there yet.” She leant in and pressed her full lips to Emma’s thin ones; they felt so different to Neal’s her body taking control now as she pulled Regina closer.

She got lost in the kiss it felt good as she ran her tongue over Regina’s bottom lip, letting Regina’s tongue enter her mouth. The kiss deepened, and Emma got the courage to run her hands down the soft skin of Regina’s sides. A soft moan fell from Emma’s lips as Regina caressed her breast softly kneading it her other hand in Emma’s hair, running her fingers through it. Her body felt like it was on fire now the tingly feeling intensifying she need more her hand slid between there bodies and Emma tentatively touched Regina’s cock the skin was so smooth, and it felt really good.

“Damn” growled Regina her wolf trying to break through and take control, but she wouldn’t let it Emma was a virgin and not ready yet. She took Emma’s hand away from her as she was already hard “not yet Emma we need to make sure you’re ready the last thing I want to do is hurt you” she whispered.

Emma sighed as Regina angled her body away from her as not to keep poking her. “I need something more this feeling is driving me crazy” Emma pleaded, and Regina reached down and stroked the front of her then slid a finger between her folds. A long low moan came from Emma, and Regina closed her eyes to help the internal battle she was doing with her wolf. Well, Emma was certainly wet; Regina could feel it on her fingers as she ran them up and down her folds.

Emma could feel the heat building up inside her as she bucked forward against Regina’s hand. “Let's go into the bedroom,” said Regina, Emma nodded, and she turned off the water leading Emma through to the bedroom. They clambered on to the bed now Emma laid back and looked down as Regina kissed her taut stomach. She licked and nipped her way down Emma’s body nuzzling into her folds “I can smell your arousal” she groaned Regina’s eyes were dilated now and shone amber.

“Please Regina I can take it my body needs more now it aches for you” she begged. Regina made her way back up Emma’s body and hovered over her as she ran the tip of her cock through Emma’s folds growling as she did “don’t make me beg any more you’re my mate please.”

Those words hit Regina, and she couldn’t wait any longer either “take hold of me, I want you to guide me inside you at your own pace” she replied. Emma did as she was told straight away pushing Regina slowly inside of her, it started to burn slightly and sting a little as it got halfway in and she gasped. “It’s going to hurt for a few seconds, but it should ease off try to relax it will make it easier,” said Regina panting. She dipped forward and kissed Emma’s neck in hopes of calming her a little her arms shook with holding herself back, Emma felt so good on her now. 

Emma moved her hand as Regina sank in the last couple of inches “I won’t move until you say, so tell me when the burning stops it will feel good I promise that’s all I want to do make you feel good” she whispered returning to kissing Emma’s neck. She closed her eyes and willed herself to be calm, the feeling of overly full, burning was subsiding now as she ran her hands up Regina’s muscular arms. 

“You can move now it’s okay,” said Emma quietly and she felt Regina slowly pull out before sliding back in again. Things did start changing the tingling heat sensation start winning over against the burning as Regina moved in and out of her and her legs spread wider. The pain had all but gone now as Emma pushed her body up to meet Regina’s.

Regina looked up, noticing Emma’s green eyes had turned amber now and could feel Emma grabbing her backside, letting her know what she wanted or needed now. She sped up thrusting into Emma now she was so wet, so tight and Regina couldn’t hold her wolf back any longer she felt too good. “Is this okay?” growled Regina as she thrust into Emma deep and faster now.

“Oh god yes” cried Emma now as the pleasurable feeling returned, but now it was so much stronger. She could feel Regina’s cock stroking her insides, and her body bucked upwards, wanting it harder and faster she grabbed at Regina’s backside, making sure she stayed close. The look on Regina’s face and the noises coming from her made it all the better as she fast approached an orgasm. Her body started to tremble, and she gripped Regina’s backside as she flew over the edge, losing herself to the pleasure as it flowed through her. Then she felt a warmth and heard a cry as Regina released inside her before falling forward against her.

They just laid there, and Emma could feel Regina’s heart beating against her chest both still breathing heavy. As the pleasure faded away, Neal’s face suddenly appeared in her mind, and she felt guilt and shame wash over her at what she had just done and with who. But she had to stop thinking like that Regina was her mate now there was no more Neal not how they had once been anyway.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets the wrong idea about their first time together, especially when she finds herself alone in the bed the next morning. Regina gets angry when she finds Emma and Neal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post on a Sunday instead because Monday's can get a little busy with school and that. Thanks to everyone who has read and liked the first chapter hope you like this one too.

Emma woke up to the sun streaming through her window; she felt stiff and sore as she turned over. She then realised the other side of the bed was empty she was alone and she wondered what that meant, that Regina had left as soon as she could. There was a chance the elders could have called her away, but there was also a chance she couldn’t wait to get away from her. Emma sat up, pulling her legs towards her and wrapping her arms around them was this going to be her life from now on. Used for mating then left to her own devices she thought her first time would have meant more it would have with Neal.

Regina had woken her several times in the night to have sex, and she had enjoyed it physically, but her behaviour now disappearing spoke volumes to Emma as she sat alone in the bed. Neal’s face appeared in her mind again, and tears fell from her eyes they would have made love, talked spent time just cuddling and kissing enjoying each others company. It wouldn’t do her any good thinking about how things would have been this was her life now spending time alone until she was needed maybe she would make friends in Regina’s pack so as not to be too lonely. 

She had always struggled to make friends in the past she had spent most of her time with Neal she didn’t really have any girl friends she found it hard to get on with the other females. Emma was more interested in running, exploring, training and sparring with her brothers; the other females didn’t do those things. None of these things had pleased her father either, but that would all change now she would be expected to look after Regina’s home and do what was necessary for the day to day running of the home she wasn’t totally sure of what that was.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Regina walked in, Emma grabbed the blankets pulling them under her chin covering her body. She knew Regina had seen everything last night, but now it seemed awkward and embarrassing. “Good you’re awake,” said Regina, then she stopped and looked at Emma noticing her red, puffy eyes. “Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you last night?” asked Regina, looking genuinely concerned.

Emma pulled away, retreating further against the headboard as Regina sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s nothing I’m fine you didn’t hurt me” mumbled Emma quickly wiping at her face.

“Please talk to me you’re not fine I can see and sense you aren’t” Regina replied, keeping her distance not wanting to spook the girl any more.

She sighed “It’s just that I woke and you were gone it was my first time, but I get it, its an arranged mating you got what you needed I will get used to it, I’m sorry” Emma whispered. “I will get cleaned up I don’t want you thinking you have a weak mate I will pull myself together.”

“Oh god, no Emma, it’s not like that at all I just don’t like laying about in bed I never have, I made us some breakfast,” said Regina looking ashamed. “I’m so sorry what I did made you feel that way you are my mate part of my pack now and very important to me. I care very much about how you are feeling.” “This is new to me too I’m going to make mistakes I do not think you’re weak the opposite you have coped so well with everything that has happened, what do you need from me now?” she asked.

“I’m sorry this is all overwhelming, and when you weren’t here, I thought you couldn’t wait to get away from me, and I had disappointed you” Emma replied, Regina, looked sorry. She noticed Regina kept reaching out for her but thinking better of it; it was so new to both of them. Suddenly her stomach grumbled rather loudly, and a smile tugged at both of their faces.

“Why don’t you grab a shower and get dressed and we can eat breakfast and get to know each other a little better” Regina offered.

Emma nodded “sure sounds like a good idea” she replied climbing off the bed and wrapping the blanket around her as she walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and wasn’t sure who looked back it wasn’t the girl that looked back yesterday. 

Shoving her toothbrush into her mouth, she climbed into the shower and sighed contentedly as the water soothed her aching muscles. Last night had been quite the workout, and she ached everywhere, but the water helped. Taking out her toothbrush giving her teeth a thorough brush she spat then leant out to throw the brush in the sink. She had to make the most of today it would be the last one here with her family she wondered if she should try and see Neal before they left it didn’t seem a good idea. Rinsing her hair and body, she switched off and stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around her. Back in front of the mirror, she quickly towel dried her hair, and it hung around her shoulders slightly wavy. 

Emma grabbed the toothbrush and cleaned it off, putting back in the pot and drying off her body, slinging the towel into the wash basket. Slipping her clothes on, she exited the bedroom, her eyes immediately drawn to the bed. Which was now stripped she inwardly cringed the council was stuck in the dark ages already taking the sheets for proof in the small amount time she had been in the bathroom. Regina’s eyes flicked between her and the bed “Yes they have been for the proof of our union already it is done now they should not bother us any more” said Regina.

She couldn’t get her head around Regina one minute she seemed really caring the next all business like everything had checkboxes, and she had been ticked off. Regina held out her hand “why don’t you come with me through to the lounge, and we can eat.” Emma took her hand; her skin was warm and soft, but there was a strength in her grip. Her face brightened as she took in the table it was full of delicious-looking food.

“Wow, you can cook?” she asked, surprised Emma doubted her father could find anything in the kitchen never mind cook not that she was any better. It would have been better if she had paid more attention when her mother had tried to show her these things, especially now she had a home to look after all by herself. 

“Yes,” she chuckled “we don’t all live in the dark ages plus I wasn’t always an Alpha I had to look after myself for quite a few years” Regina replied as she pulled out a chair gesturing for Emma to sit. Emma sat down and grabbed a fork stabbing several pancakes and putting them on her plate, next was the bacon and then she poured syrup over it all. Regina dipped forward and kissed her temple and sat down next to her “this pleases me I noticed you hardly touched a thing at the feast yesterday it would not do to have a starving mate” she said serving herself.

Emma looked up from her food. Regina was intriguing; it felt like she cared, but it also felt like she was going through the motions. Did she care about her health or didn’t want to look bad in front of the others. She wanted to consider it more, but her wolf reared it’s head again this time hungry for food, and she went back to her breakfast. “So what do you like doing Emma?” she asked, watching in awe as Emma shovelled the food in, like she had eaten in days.

Emma shrugged her mouth full of pancakes and bacon she swallowed “erm running, reading, listening to music” offered Emma before grabbing another forkful. 

“I like running too maybe we could go for a run later?” she asked, and Emma didn’t look up but nodded. “We have quite an extensive library back home, which you are free to use.”

“Cool” mumbled Emma and she heard Regina sigh putting down her cutlery she looked up. She grabbed her juice and swallowed the mouthful she was chewing. “Sorry, it sounds really nice. I look forward to seeing what books you have,” she said, feeling bad. “I’m not very good at this I will try harder, tell me about your pack please I am interested.”

“It’s okay I understand this is strange especially if you had somebody you would rather be with” Regina sighed. Emma looked shocked “I’m not stupid, Emma. I saw the young male wolf yesterday at the ceremony who looked like he wanted to rip my throat out and couldn’t even look at you.”

“We were friends it was maybe going to be more he was going to ask my father to be my mate, but nothing inappropriate happened” answered Emma defensively.

“Did you want him to be your mate?” she asked, sipping at the juice. “I’m not surprised he was interested you are very beautiful, and it would have been strange if no one had paid you any attention” Regina stated.

Emma looked down at her hands sadly “yes I had hoped we would be together” she admitted not wanting to look at Regina.

She felt Regina’s finger lift her chin to look into her eyes “you know that can’t happen now don’t you, you’re my mate now and it is for the good of the packs our families this is how we survive” she spoke softly, but Emma could tell she meant it.

A tear fell from Emma’s eye “yes I understand I love my pack and will learn to love yours too. I know how important these things are” she replied. Regina’s thumb rubbed away the tear “Can I ask something?” and Regina nodded “do you even like me?”

Regina’s brown eyes soften “of course I like you it will just take some time to get to know each other properly.” “A good way of doing that will be to go for a run together then you can see what I’m really capable of” she smiled. “How about we finish up here I have a few matters to discuss with the Elders, and I will meet you at the edge of the forest in an hour so I can out run you.” 

“Doubt it, but you can try I’m the fastest around here” boasted Emma her competitive side showing but she did hope it would help them connect better and Regina was trying. 

Emma sat against a tree on the boundaries of the compound waiting for Regina from where she sat there was a clear view of the meeting hall. It was a gorgeous day as the sun shone down and she listened to the birds chirping in the trees. It was the perfect day for a run, and she hoped Regina wouldn’t be much longer. Sighing this was probably going to be her life now the good little mate waiting for her all the time. She knew she should understand, the life of an Alpha was hard; she knew that from watching her father the grey already showing in his hair.

Her mind wandered to what her new home would be like would she be easily accepted into Regina’s pack?. How many of them were there? Her mother had said it was a big pack how would Regina act with her when they got back there?. Would she be pushed aside and just expected to cook and clean her cooking skills weren’t great, especially cooking for a large number of people. She couldn’t ever imagine living anywhere, but here it had been all she had known, and she would miss it so much.

How much had her father really known about this before yesterday her mother to she claimed she had only found out for sure that morning. But Emma wondered a few weeks ago her father had warned Neal to behave nothing inappropriate and they had laughed about it together she had assumed it was just her father being over-protective with her. What if he had known for a while and not said anything she could have prepared herself maybe he thought she would run with Neal. It made her feel like an object to be traded not a daughter of a loving father she would have to speak to her mother later confront her.

She got to her feet, Emma had enough of waiting around and looked out deep into the woods considering her options. It was hunting season, and she knew her father’s rules well, no wolf was allowed to go into the woods alone. Biting her lip, would it really hurt to set off and let Regina catch up with her, she could follow her scent. “Don’t even think about it” came a man’s voice she recognised, Neal!, smiling she turned around. “You’re father would go mad if you disobeyed him, Emma.”

“Hey you,” she said, taking a step towards him, and he immediately backed off, which made her stop “what’s wrong?” Emma asked puzzled.

“You know Emma, I can smell her all over you, you mated with her” replied Neal his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Why are you being like this you know I had no choice I didn’t want this, I wanted you,” said Emma. “you can’t even look at me now I saw you at the ceremony yesterday, Neal I’m sorry.”

He gazed into her eyes “I miss you. I wanted it to be me. I should have been your mate” he said sadly. She reached out for him, and this time he moved forward and took her hand squeezing it “I didn’t even find out until just before the ceremony then I had to watch the whole thing and pretend I was fine with it.”

“Please don’t Neal. I still care for you. I can’t just switch those feelings off” Emma sighed and Neal stepped even closer. Silence came over them as he gazed at her eyes then to her lips and leaned in, fuck he was going to kiss her. She visibly gulped “Neal we shouldn’t” she whispered as she absent-mindedly licked her lips. Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Neal stumbled back quickly, looking guilty.

“My meetings have finished now should we go,” said Regina an edge to her voice.

Emma turned and looked at her; she looked angry, and that made Emma nervous she was a woman you didn’t mess with never mind her Alpha status. “We were just talking this is my friend Neal who I told you about” she mumbled.

Regina’s eyes moved to Neal, and a low growl came from her, and Neal took another step back. Putting some distance between himself and Emma. “Thanks for keeping her company whilst she waited, but I’m here now, and we have things to do,” said Regina. “I hope you don’t need reminding she is my mate now and I do not share” she warned.

“What the hell! We were just talking Regina” snapped Emma, she could feel herself getting angry at what was being insinuated.

“It would be best if single males didn’t stand so close to you now and your friend needs to keep an appropriate distance,” she said still glaring at Neal. 

Neal looked down submissively accepting Regina’s authority “I better go Emma see you around,” he said as he walked away keeping his eyes down. Emma knew then and there her friendship was over, and sadness washed over her, she was truly alone now. 

“I don’t think that was necessary” snarled Emma “I didn’t realise I wasn’t allowed friends and was expected to be alone all the time.” Emma leapt towards the trees and transformed running towards the thick forest desperate to get away and out run her anger before she said something she shouldn’t. She stretched her legs as she pushed them harder than ever, her heart beating fast in her chest; everything blurred around her. Emma was aware of Regina directly behind her easily keeping up, her breathing calm.

Emma took sharp turns and jumped over fallen trees trying to shake Regina, but annoyingly the woman never lost a step. They were heading into dense wood now getting close to the outskirts of her father’s land and into a dangerous part of the wood. The terrain got a lot rougher here, but it didn’t slow Emma down only encouraged her to push herself to her absolute limits. Suddenly Emma hit the ground hard and rolled over and over as Regina barrelled into her. Emma swiped at her with her paw, angry at her for knocking her over. Regina growled deeply and nipped at Emma’s throat, pinning her to the ground. Emma turned away and whimpered in submission and Regina released her.

They both changed back to their human form; Emma was struggling for breath still exhausted from their run. It had barely seemed to affect Regina “why did you do that?” whispered Emma. 

She followed Regina’s eyes “there are traps all over here, and you were being reckless” she stated. Emma noticed the glint of the metal trap and felt like an idiot she knew only too well what damage they could do; she had nearly lost her mother to one. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think I was angry and stupid” admitted Emma refusing to look Regina in the eye.

Regina took hold of her chin making her turn her face towards her “I’m an Alpha it is my responsibility to take care of my pack, but you are my mate and the most important member of that pack” she replied. “I do not want to push away your friends and isolate you, but there are rules to follow, and I’m bound by those rules, Emma.” Moments like this made Emma feel like Regina cared but could it be any more than a responsibility for her welfare looking after something she owned now. Emma wanted to be loved not owned by someone Neal loved her could, Regina? she wondered.

“Honestly we were just talking I wouldn’t have done anything I have respect for you” Emma explained. 

“It’s not you, I worry about it’s him I could sense his desire for you and that will only get worse the closer you get to your heat” stated Regina. “I will be around to support you as much as I can whilst you settle in, but sometimes I won’t be able to, I have things I must attend to my pack are very friendly you will soon settle in.”

“I promise to try I don’t want to make things harder for you. I have seen what stresses there are on an Alpha,” she said, reaching up and stroking Regina’s arm.

“That’s all I ask that you try you may sometimes need to give me a hint if I get lost in work though” smiled Regina. “I wouldn’t want to neglect someone as beautiful as you.” “I must admit your strength and speed do impress me. I only just kept up with you, but I will never admit it to anyone” she chuckled, and Emma smiled back at her. Emma felt a lot more positive about things; now, it felt like their connection was growing. Regina dipped forward and kissed her on the lips as Emma’s hand slipped behind her neck and held her close kissing her back.

Emma ran her tongue along Regina’s bottom lip before she tugged on it and slipped her tongue between Regina’s lips. Her other hand reaching up Regina’s top brushing softly against her stomach. That now familiar tingle showing up again low in her belly as she reached further a soft moan as she realised Regina wasn’t wearing a bra. Stroking the underside of Regina’s breast with her fingertips.

She looked around them no one would be about, this far out and pulled off Regina’s top and then Regina laid flush against her. Emma wrapped her arms around her and took a chance rolling over, so Regina was underneath her “is this okay?” she whispered. Her body seemed to crave Regina already affected as soon as she was near her.

Regina smirked “we shall see go ahead” she answered as Emma dipped down kissing and nipping at her throat. She heard Regina moan as her teeth grazed the soft olive skin never breaking it, then she moved down her chest to her breasts. One hand caressed and kneaded her breast whilst she trailed open-mouthed kisses on the other. 

“You’re so beautiful” purred Emma as she sucked in her nipple, feeling it harden in her warm mouth. Regina’s back arched pushing more of her breast towards Emma’s mouth she tugged on the nipple, letting it pop out her mouth before flicking at it with her tongue. She grinned against her skin as she felt Regina’s shaft sticking into her stomach, making itself known. Her arousal was making her underwear uncomfortable now she was a little embarrassed at how quickly she got turned on.

Her hand slid between their bodies and into the waistband of Regina’s pants, and she stroked Regina’s cock. Her mouth still playing with her breast gently nipping never breaking the skin she could hear Regina panting. “Sit on my please let me see you above me” Regina whispered, Emma, moved off her and pulled down Regina’s pants before removing her own. 

She climbed back on and hovered over Regina’s cock “like this?” she gasped as she pushed herself down on to her. Regina nodded and moaned god Emma felt good on her so tight and warm both their eyes turning amber as their wolves came forward. Regina grabbed her hips, pulling her down, burying herself deep within Emma.

“Are you okay? You’re such a good girl, so wet” purred Regina and Emma nodded “I have never been this hard you drive me crazy.” “Move when you are ready dear,” she said Emma didn’t need telling twice as she moved up and down on Regina loving the feeling of being filled so completely. “Damn Emma” gasped Regina as Emma sped up she watched as her cock glistened every time Emma pulled up. 

Regina had one hand on her hip, guiding her as the other moved around to the front and rubbed circles around Emma’s clit. Emma could feel the pleasure building up inside her as she continued to move up and down on Regina. She squeezed her pelvic muscles, and Regina growled: “be careful. I don’t want to come before you’re satisfied, you’re good at what you do.” Her eyes closed; she wasn’t going to be much longer now. Emma’s velvety walls squeezed and clenched at Regina’s shaft and she could tell she was close “come for me my mate” she purred and sped up going deeper. 

“Oh Regina that’s it” she cried out as her orgasm took over her and waves of pleasure flowed through her. Hearing Emma call her name pushed her over the edge too, and she spilt into her, Regina’s nails breaking the skin on her hip marking her.

“Yes, Emma, you are all mine, my mate” she cried out as Emma still moved milking her for everything she had. Emma dropped forward, exhausted both their hearts still beating rapidly, and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma keeping her close. Emma buried her face into Regina's neck trying to control her breathing “well we have the sex sorted” chuckled Regina as she stroked Emma’s hair.

She moved slightly to pull out of Emma, but she stopped her “not yet I like the feel of you inside me just a few minutes more” mumbled Emma. 

After ten minutes they got up and got redressed things were so easy when they were having sex afterwards, felt awkward. “You stay here I’m going to disarm those traps then I will put them somewhere for your father’s men to find,” said Regina. 

“I can help I’m strong and fast” Emma replied watching Regina walk away from her a little. 

Regina turned “I would prefer if you stay there, they can cause so much damage I don’t want you hurt.” Emma sighed as her head was at war with her instincts, her head wanted to ignore Regina; she knew she was capable, but her instincts held her back. Regina was her Alpha and should be obeyed. She looked around and sat down on a nearby stump, choosing not to anger Regina. Emma wondered if there was something wrong with her. The other females in the pack were happy with their place, but she wasn’t she enjoyed all the things she shouldn’t like patrolling and sparring. 

She jumped a few times as Regina sprang the traps they brought back memories of her mother’s accident. After that, her mother barely ran any more preferring to stay in the compound where it was safe; Emma couldn’t live like that she loved the freedom running gave her. It didn’t take long for Regina to spring all the traps in the area and gather them up, leaving them next to a tree. “Do you know where we are can you tell your father where they are?” Regina asked her and Emma nodded. This is what Emma meant Regina seemed to have gone back into all business mode maybe she would relax a bit when they got back to her pack no Alpha liked being away from their pack for long.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma says goodbye to her old pack and gets ready to meet her new one.

“Meet me by my truck in a couple of hours. I will give you your privacy whilst you say goodbye. I trust you, Emma,” she said, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Okay Regina, thank you, see you soon” she replied, walking away towards the main house. She waved to her mother, who was sat on the swing seat on the porch. “We are going to be leaving soon. I have come to say goodbye,” said Emma as she got closer. Her mother patted the seat next to her, and Emma jogged up the stairs and sat down next to her. Emma’s eyes turned to the three boxes next to them her whole nineteen years filled three medium boxes and a holdall. “Doesn’t look much does it?” she mumbled gesturing to the boxes, Mom how long have you known about this really?”

Mary Margaret sighed “Emma, I told you yesterday, just that morning your father a little longer but we didn’t want to upset you if it didn’t happen, so we waited maybe a little too long I’m sorry you weren’t more prepared.” 

“Is dad even bothered I feel like an object to be traded away. Regina seems like a decent person, but that’s not the point did he even fight for me to stay” asked Emma.

“Of course he is, you know he doesn’t show his feelings, but I know he feels the loss sweetheart” her mother replied. “The Elders gave him no choice it’s how things work it has done for years, how are you feeling now, I heard there was a disagreement earlier honey,” said Mary Margaret. Emma sighed everyone was so nosey around here news travelled so fast.

“Regina thought Neal was a little to close to me, and it wasn’t appropriate any more” Emma sighed, “I told her we were just talking, but I don’t think Neal had just that on his mind I wouldn’t have done anything, but she was right.” “I’m terrified to be leaving, this is all I have ever known, and it feels like I will never see you or this place again.”

Mary Margaret pulled her into a hug “of course you will the compound is only an hours drive we can come to visit and you can do the same” she said. “But you need to wait until you have settled in you have to find your place in your new pack first.” “Make sure they respect you, you’re their Alpha’s mate and should be treated that way” stated Mary Margaret. “But you also need to support Regina never challenge her in front of them you can have your say but in private help her alleviate the stresses of being Alpha” she added. “How are things in the physical department? I notice she hasn’t marked you yet.”

Emma blushed bright red she was mortified “Mother I’m not discussing our sex life with you, and I don’t know why she hasn’t marked me she hasn’t even attempted to yet is that weird?” she asked.

“No of course not you were only joined yesterday. I just wondered if you had discussed it” replied her mother. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you will connect easier if you are enjoying sex it’s not shameful dear.”

Emma groaned “oh god, yes the physical side is really good no problems there okay?” she insisted. 

Her mother held her hands up “okay, okay I don’t know why you are so embarrassed it’s a part of life, a very enjoyable part” she smirked. Before she had time to say anything else, Emma held a finger to her lips and hugged her tightly. “Go find your father he will want to see you before you leave. I think he is in his office,” said Mary Margaret still hanging on to her. 

“Mom, should I go say goodbye to Neal or leave it,” she asked, “he was my only friend, but it feels like I shouldn’t.”

Her mother sighed “if it doesn’t feel right don’t do it sweetheart it’s probably not a good idea he is hurting ring him in a few weeks when he has time to sort his head out, and you are settled into your new life if you think you can remain friends” she advised.

“Okay I don’t want to lose him as a friend, but you’re right things are too raw right now thanks mom I will go find dad I don’t want to keep Regina waiting” Emma replied. “I will ring you when I get there I love you,” she said her voice cracking trying not to cry.

“I love you too look after yourself, you know I’m only a phone call away,” her mother said, pulling her in for another hug.

Emma walked into the house to find her father and James; his beta was stood outside the office, talking to some of the other guys. When he saw Emma coming, he dismissed them and turned to face Emma, his arms open wide. She smiled and hugged him back; they had always been close; he was like a big brother to her. “So it’s time to go, is it? I will miss you little one or not so little any more” he chuckled. “You make sure they understand what a great addition you will be to their pack, I’m so proud of you, you are doing a great thing for all of us, for our futures.” “And don’t worry about Neal. I will look after the lad make sure he has so much work to do he doesn’t miss you too much,” he said, smiling.

“Thank you, James. I will miss you too so much I will ring and write. I could email if you could persuade dad to come out of the dark ages” laughed Emma. 

James shook his head “never going to happen he is too set in his ways” he laughed. “He isn’t too busy at the moment I would get in there.”

“Thanks, I will,” said Emma as she smiled and walked past him, knocking on the door to the office before entering. Her father looked up as she walked in “we have to get going soon. I thought I would come to say goodbye, dad” she said.

David got up and walked around the table “I know I haven’t been a great father never really around when you needed me, but I am very proud of you Emma you have turned into an amazing woman strong and smart.” “I’m sorry about Neal too. I wish things could have been different, but I couldn’t go against the council, and everyone will be better off thanks to you.” He pulled her in for a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him.

“I think it will be okay Regina seems nice we are getting on good hopefully more will develop between us in the future” Emma replied. “I will try my best to keep making you proud and make a real go of it with my new pack.” “Can I ask one thing before I go I am the last to leave, please make sure mom is okay she has no one around to fuss over now I know you have a lot of work but please don’t let her be lonely” she asked.

He smiled “look at you all this going on, and you’re more worried about your mom I have already put plans into place to slow down a little giving James more duties I promise your mum will be fine.” “Plus I have to get prepared for my grandchildren”, and Emma’s eyebrows rose into her hairline. 

“Hey, we were only joined yesterday. You will be waiting a bit longer for that,” said Emma.

“I’m only joking honey I can wait a few months,” he said laughing, and she tapped his arm then he pulled her in for another hug.

Emma stared out the window as they drove along they hadn’t spoken in this last ten minutes. Regina had checked if she was okay after they first left but since had been happily listening to the radio. Most people had been there to see her off but no Neal it was probably a good idea after earlier when Regina had chased him off. She wondered if Regina had been jealous or just didn’t want embarrassing Emma preferred jealous it meant she felt something and feelings might develop from that. 

Regina had said earlier she cared for her as her mate and member of the pack but was that some kind of real feelings or her natural instinct as an Alpha. Maybe she was expecting too much too soon. The face of her mother appeared in her head and how tight she had hugged her before they left promising to ring her every night. Emma was the last of the kids to leave the house she wondered if her mother would be lonely with her dad working all the time she just hoped he could keep his promise.

What was she going to do when they got back home she supposed she could call it that now although it would take a while until it felt like it. She looked at Regina as she drove along and wondered if she should ask her about previous relationships in case there was any crazy ex she should watch out for. It made her realise she didn’t know that much about the other woman. “What?” asked Regina as she caught Emma staring at her. 

“I just wondered if I could ask you some questions I don’t know that much about you” replied Emma.

“Sure I can’t guarantee I will answer everything you ask, but I will try my best” agreed Regina.

Emma took a deep breath “I just wondered if you were involved with anyone before me someone I’m going to have to be careful around when we get there” she asked. “There must have been others I mean look at you; you’re the whole package smart, strong and beautiful surely you were fighting them off.”

“Well I’m flattered you think so and yes there were others but nothing I would class as serious it sounds boring, but I looked forward to settling down with someone and creating a home and in the future, a family” explained Regina. Emma smiled that wasn’t boring at all, it was really nice, and Emma hoped she could be that for her. She had obviously got the wrong end of the stick with Regina Mills thinking she played around, but she didn’t seem at all like that now.

“That’s not boring that’s really cool here’s hoping I don’t let you down” Emma replied. 

Regina reached over and gently squeezed her leg “you won’t I think your pretty amazing now even if you do get a bit rash at times” she laughed. “My word will always be law in the pack, but I don’t expect you to be a door mouse and not point out when you think I’m making a mistake but only between me and you not in front of everyone” Regina reminded her. “I don’t get angry a lot but when I do it’s not pretty.”

“Do you have any family? Do any of them live with you at the compound?” she asked.

Regina sighed it didn’t look like a question she was very comfortable with, and Emma wondered why. “My sister Zelena used to live with us, but she doesn’t now she moved on a few months back” Regina replied.

“Why did she leave? Did she mate with someone in another pack” asked Emma a dark look passed over Regina’s face and she suddenly looked uncomfortable again. Emma caught the look “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“No, you deserve to know you’re part of my family now my sister was rumoured to have a hand in the death of the previous Alpha of our pack nothing was proven,” said Regina. “She then ran against me when I went up for Alpha and when I was chosen she requested a challenge a fight to the death so she could become Alpha which I won, just” she admitted. 

“Damn, I didn’t think that sort of thing happened any more that must have been awful fighting your own sister is that where the scar comes from?” asked Emma.

Regina touched the small scar on her lip and nodded “yes it was a messy fight we both nearly killed each other, but she got sloppy at the end, and I bested her but couldn’t bring myself to kill her, so she left.” “I should really tell you some more about the pack in general as I said before Ruby is my beta and even though she is young does a good job they live with us, but we have a private wing” she explained. “Ruby’s Granny also lives with us she was married to the previous Alpha, and as a mark of respect to her I let her live on in the house, plus she is a great cook!”

At least it wasn’t much different to her pack in that there was always someone around to talk to, but she was glad there was somewhere they could be alone too. Emma loved being part of a pack, but sometimes it was nice to grab a few minutes on your own. “So is that everyone who lives there with us or is there more? Is it much different to my parents compound?” she asked, hoping to find out more, and that might settle her nerves.

“Yes, they’re the only ones that live with us obviously until the pup is here Ruby’s mate is pregnant, then there will be one more,” she said. “If you don’t mind me saying my pack is a little bit more advanced than your parents we have a small hospital on site and a lot of technology.” “We get on well with the town a couple of miles down the road they respect our privacy, and how we live obviously they don’t know what we are,” she said.

“Sounds good,” said Emma, still all the new faces she was about to meet made her worry. They were half an hour away now, and she really did want to make a good impression if they smelled weakness on her they would not accept her. Plus she didn’t want Regina thinking she was lumbered with a weak, pathetic mate. 

“Why so nervous it’s going to be okay they really are a relaxed bunch, and I will try and clear my schedule for the first couple of days to help you settle in,” said Regina. “Is there any way I can alleviate your nerves a bit?” she asked “when my mate is stressed so am I.” Emma stroked Regina’s leg, and low in her stomach began to tingle she didn’t know why her mind kept going there, but it did make her feel better.

“I could think of one thing that might help” she mumbled, feeling embarrassed about it. Her hand went higher up, and she stroked Regina’s upper thigh.

Regina moaned and shifted “that’s not exactly what I meant Emma I am driving” she chuckled.

“Do you think there is something wrong with me I seem to want it a lot and it’s not even my heat now” asked Emma, but she didn’t remove her hand she enjoyed the effect she had on Regina. “What happens with my heat now I usually take pills to help, but they make me feel quite ill I have never really gotten on well with them in the past.” 

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as Emma continued to touch her through her jeans. “No there is nothing wrong with you, you’re newly mated it’s natural and normally I would be very willing when I’m not driving.” “And no I will attend to your needs I am your mate it is my job to look after your needs when you’re in the heat I promise you I won’t let you be in pain” she replied finding it incredibly hard to concentrate now. She took Emma’s hand off placing it back on her own knee “I promise as soon as we are home, I will satisfy all your needs, Emma.”

Emma felt a little frustrated; she didn’t know what had gotten into her in the past couple of days. “Tell me some more about your pack then that might help” asked Emma as she shuffled around a bit trying to ignore the low tingle. 

“There are about 50-60 in the pack only a few pups though I did ask Ruby to keep it down to the bare minimum tonight so as not to overwhelm you” Regina replied. Regina tried to ignore Emma’s strong scent they really needed to get back. “It’s usually quite busy always someone in and out; the ground floor holds my office and a small gym with the usual stuff kitchen and lounge.” “I will show you the house tonight, and then tomorrow we can venture out into the compound and a small area of the forest” she explained. 

Regina looked across as Emma stared at her “do you ever think you could love me. I know it’s early, but I need to know if there is any hope” she said.

“Yes Emma I do think it will turn into something more I would like it to, I want more than a sexual relationship with you the more time we spend together, the more I like you” Regina replied which made Emma smile. 

As they pulled up, Emma felt happy her nerves gone the way Regina had spoken to her and reassured her made her feel on top of the world. Maybe this mating thing hadn’t been so bad after all, especially to such an amazing woman like Regina. She also liked sex a lot and couldn’t believe she had feared it at one point although it had hurt, to begin with. 

A small group filed out of the house as the truck came to a stop Regina got out and held a hand up to stop them as she walked around to the passenger side of the truck. She opened the door for Emma and held out her hand. Emma thought it wasn’t necessary but did it anyway. Taking her hand they walked around the front of the truck “everyone this is my mate Emma Swan” said Regina proudly with a smile on her face.

Emma smiled back at the sea of faces as a tall brunette walked up to them; she was pretty with emerald green eyes. Her nose twitched, and she started grinning turning to Regina “did you have a good trip back” she said smirking.

“Very enjoyable yes” she replied, holding her arms out as the woman hugged her. Turning her head to Emma, Regina said: “This is Ruby. I told you about my beta and a good friend.” “I’m afraid she has no filter though but is a very good Beta I couldn’t keep this place going without her.”

Ruby broke out of the hug with Regina and Emma held her hand out, and Ruby ignored it in favour of hugging her. “You will fit in very well if you make Regina this happy all the time,” she said, “it’s nice to meet you, Emma.”

“Nice to meet you to Ruby” Emma replied as she smiled back at her. A smaller brunette waddled over looking heavily pregnant, and Regina rubbed her hand across the bump.

“Have you been looking after my niece or nephew?” asked Regina as she carefully hugged the woman. “This is Belle Ruby’s mate she deserves a medal,” she said as Belle moved over and hugged Emma. Close up behind Belle was an older woman who looked to be in her sixties “this is Ruby’s grandmother, but she acts like everyone’s grandmother” she laughed hugging the woman tightly.

“Someone needs to look after all you feral pups,” she said chuckling. She grabbed Emma’s shoulders “let me take a look at you” and then she smiled and hugged her. “I can tell you have a good one here Regina she is strong and will keep you in line and I can tell she knows already how to put a smile on your face.” Both Emma and Regina blushed a little at what she was suggesting “you can call me Granny the rest of them do.”

“Nice to meet you Granny” mumbled Emma trying to stifle a yawn their busy day was starting to tell on her mentally and physically. A few more people came over and either hugged or shook their hands, and Regina noticed Emma yawning again.

“Right let’s get inside and get something to eat it’s been a busy day,” said Regina and Emma felt relieved this whole thing had been overwhelming and she was crashing fast. “Robin, Killian grab our bags from the truck please and bring them inside” and the two males instantly did as they were told. 

They were about to go inside when a tall blonde walked quickly over to them and flew at Regina hugging her making Emma stumble and nearly fall as Ruby grabbed her “you okay?” she asked glaring at the tall blond and shaking her head, Emma nodded. She heard a low growl from Ruby she obviously didn’t like the woman.

Regina laughed “nice to see you to Kathryn, but be careful you almost knocked Emma over,” she said hugging the tall blond back. After a few seconds, Kathryn let go “Kathryn meet Emma, my mate, Emma, this is Kathryn, my best friend” she said. Kathryn turned her back to Regina to look at Emma her eyes raked over Emma, her eyes were hard and her nose wrinkled up and again Emma heard Ruby do a low growl.

Kathryn automatically pasted on a smile and held out her hand “nice to meet you, Emma” she said with an edge. Emma smiled and took her hand, but it was a stiff, awkward handshake, and Emma was instantly on her guard; she would be one to watch. She wondered if at some point there had been something between Regina and Kathryn she would have to find out. Turning her back to Emma, Kathryn said: “I need to talk to you in private, please.”

“You go in I won’t be long,” said Regina to Emma as she moved over to one side with Kathryn.

Ruby sighed and took Emma’s arm “come on Emma, let’s get something to eat, don’t be long Regina we have pack business to discuss.” She moved closer to Emma as the group moved into the house “you need to put her in her place Emma or else she will be trouble” Ruby advised. 

“That woman is always trouble, and Regina lets her get away with more than she would anyone else” grumbled Granny. “Regina has a mate now, and Kathryn needs to back off, Ruby is right dear you will have to make it clear to her who Regina’s mate is!” 

“Were they together?” asked Emma not really wanting all this drama on her first day but she wouldn’t be walked all over either, Regina had warned Neal off just for them talking. Regina had told her earlier in the car there was no one, but this woman definitely felt threatening. 

“Yes for about a month but there were no real feelings Kathryn moved on to Zelena, Regina’s sister because she was the oldest and she thought Zelena was going to be Alpha” explained Ruby “She tried to get back with Regina when Zelena lost and left, but there were whispers from the council that Regina was to mate with you, so she missed out, she is power hungry.” “Regina only sees the good in her though especially after she spun some story about how Zelena attacked her, but that’s bullshit, and now Regina feels responsible for her” she stated as they entered the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma seem to be getting along well until Kathryn interferes. Granny gives Regina a talking too and reminds her of her priorities.

“Sorry about that Kathryn needed some comforting and reassuring it’s complicated,” said Regina as she touched Emma’s shoulder and sat down next to her at the dinner table. Emma’s nose twitched as the heavy fragrance Kathryn wore hung all over Regina she trusted her but not Kathryn after what she had been told. 

Ruby stood and raised her glass “I think a toast is in order to Regina and Emma we wish you every happiness” she said as the rest cheered. She rubbed her hands together “I think we need a proper party, Saturday night to welcome Emma and bless the Union of our Alpha” stated Ruby. “So that everyone knows exactly what is going on and everyone understands their place.”

Regina turned to Emma “what do you think would you like that?” she asked.

“Yeah, that sounds really good thank you” Emma replied, smiling at Regina and Ruby.

“Well then it’s official we will have a party Saturday night so that I can show off my new mate properly,” said Regina putting her arm around Emma and kissing her temple. 

Emma sat on their bed a couple of hours later, she was exhausted and flopped down, her head hitting the pillow. The last couple of days had winded her, she had been happily single in her parent's pack, and now she was an Alpha’s mate in a new pack. She felt completely out of her depth she didn’t know how to be a mate to an Alpha look after the home and prepare huge meals and wished she had paid more attention when her mother tried to show her.

She never thought this would happen she had planned to join with Neal, who was a low ranking member of the pack and just live a quiet life in her father’s pack. Emma really didn’t want to let Regina down either and wanted to be the mate she deserved she had been nothing but kind to her. Ruby had promised she wouldn’t keep Regina long and winked, but if she weren’t back soon, Emma would be asleep. Her body was telling her she should really drag herself off the bed and change into her nightwear, but she didn’t have the energy.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Regina walked in a few seconds later and walked over to her. She hoped something was growing in their relationship Regina had been very affectionate. Regina sat on the bed and started to unfasten Emma’s boots, pulling them off in turn, and Emma made to sit up she pushed her back gently. “Let me look after my mate you have had a stressful couple of days” whispered Regina. 

“So have you, having to join with a mate for political circumstances because the council wishes it instead of choosing for yourself” Emma replied, yawning her eyes feeling heavy. 

“I want you to know just because they chose this doesn’t mean I didn’t want it I want to be with you Emma not just for the sake of the packs but because I like you don’t ever doubt that,” said Regina. “I will take every chance I can to make you happy you mean something to me, and that will only grow the longer I’m with you.”

“I don’t want to rush things or you but do you want to blood bond with me?” asked Emma it had bothered her that Regina hadn’t even brought it up people would start wondering if she didn’t do it soon.

“Of course I do, but I would rather wait until we are both ready. I would like to spend some time as a couple getting to know you first is that okay?” she asked. “I want nothing more than you to bear my pups, but when we are ready what anyone else thinks is none of our concern,” she said, rubbing Emma’s stomach.

Emma touched her cheek “yes that is okay with me Regina I’m proud to be your mate you’re such a strong, confident Alpha, and I will always do my best to support you and be your rock when you need me.” Emma lifted her head and kissed Regina on the lips gently kissing her bottom lip her tongue running along it.

Regina pulled away and smiled “right let's get you stripped and into bed, you must be exhausted.” She removed Emma’s skirt and underwear, and she leant up as she removed her top and unclipped her bra. Pulling back the covers, Emma climbed in and Regina pulled the cover over her.

Regina stood back and removed her own clothes “I need you” whispered Emma before realising how it sounded “I mean just with me in bed tonight.”

She chuckled and climbed in behind her, spooning her, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzled into the back of her neck. “You’re the one with the one-track mind” teased Regina “lets just sleep.”

They awoke bright and early the next morning, and Emma was relieved to still be in Regina’s arms. “Thank you for letting me wake in your arms” she whispered.

“The pleasure is all mine I like holding you” Regina replied snuggling tighter “one of the best ways to wake up, I think.” Emma rubbed her body suggestively against Regina’s erection as it poked her backside. “well there is that too” she chuckled, “sorry it’s a con of having one of these in a morning.”

“Don’t apologise I like it a lot” she said her hand slipping back and taking hold moving her hand up and down it. She heard a growling rumble coming from Regina, and the low aching throb returned to her. The skin was soft, and she continued to stroke her “I haven’t seen any before, but yours is impressive, and it makes me feel so good, so full.”

Regina leant in close to her ear “do you want me, Emma, do you want your mate, your Alpha” she purred her warm breath, making Emma shudder with excitement, Emma nodded. “In the shower now” Regina growled Emma didn’t need telling twice as her body was heating up they both hopped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She leant in and turned the water on Emma’s eyes gazed at every inch of Regina her strong muscled back and toned backside her long tanned legs, and she felt herself getting more and more turned on. When Regina turned around and saw her staring Emma averted her gaze flushing red “don’t be shy I like you looking just as much as I like looking at you” she said.

She held her hand out to Emma, and Emma stepped forward, letting Regina lead her into the shower. Regina held her hips as her eyes swept over Emma “you are such a beautiful female Emma” she whispered running her hands up Emma’s sides “your body calls out to me, and I can’t help but touch you.” Emma smiled. Regina made her feel so sexy she moved closer, catching Emma’s lips in a gentle kiss, and she sucked on her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Her hands reached up and caressed Emma’s breast kneading them and swiping her thumbs over her hardened nipples.

Emma’s body was getting so aroused now she could feel her wetness on her inner thighs with all the sensations Regina was making her body feel. She pushed her chest forward into Regina’s touch, moaning loudly “please Regina” she begged.

“Tell me what you want, Emma” Regina whispered as she kissed and nipped at Emma’s throat.

“You, I want you inside me” she replied her hand back on Regina’s shaft moaning at how hard she was and the sheer size of it. Her hand explored further to her balls something she had never bother with before and cupped them gently stroking them.

This time it was Regina who moaned as she kissed along Emma’s jaw “I’m going to bury myself so deep inside you that you will feel hollow when I’m not with you” she growled sending delicious shivers up Emma’s spine. She lifted Emma up, and she wrapped her legs around her as Emma’s back hit the cold tiled wall. Regina looked down between them as she pushed her cock in and Emma whimpered feeling that now-familiar full sensation. Emma closed her eyes as Regina started to move inside her, and she started panting and moaning as pleasure filled her body again.

Regina gripped Emma’s backside as she thrust into her, she could feel her wolf coming forward. Her eyes flashed amber as she upped her pace, pushing as deep into her as she could. The look on Emma’s face her eyes closed and her mouth open she looked so beautiful. She buried her face into Emma’s neck, laying open mouth kisses and grazing her teeth against the soft skin. All the noises coming from Emma was encouraging her, making her body hum. 

“I’m close” whispered Emma as she felt Emma’s walls begin to clench around her shaft and she gasped.

“Let go Emma come for me and let me hear you” Regina purred as their bodies met again and again. A scream ripped from Emma as her orgasm flowed through her and she ground her body against Regina. Her hands gripping tighter on to Emma as she released inside her howling loudly as her own orgasm washed over her. “You make me feel so good,” she said, breathing heavily carefully, letting go of Emma’s legs and steadying herself against the wall. Emma wrapped her arms loosely around Regina’s neck and kissed her shoulder as they both tried to regain their composure.

She continued to hold her close as she washed Emma then herself. “Now my wolf is sated I will show you how I do things” whispered Regina. She took Emma back into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, laying down next to her. Her hands stroked Emma’s stomach, and Emma turned her head to look at her. They kissed as Regina caressed her breast “are you okay?” she asked, and Emma smiled and nodded. 

“I’m more than ok” whispered Emma and Regina placed open mouth kisses down her throat and continued down her chest until she reached her stomach. Regina inhaled deeply her eyes closing “your body calls out to me” she sighed. Her head dipped, and Emma gasped as Regina tasted her lapping at her folds. Turning to her inner thighs, she kissed and nipped at the pale skin then returned to her folds. Her tongue swirling around Emma’s clit “oh damn that feels amazing” she purred as she looked down at Regina. She then took longer licks of her centre dipping into her entrance, and Emma arched her back. 

Emma grabbed at the sheets she was close again her body still sensitive from earlier. Regina returned to her clit as her body began to shake and Emma ground her hips into Regina. “Come my exquisite mate” whispered Regina as she sucked Emma’s clit and she burst over the edge again. Regina lapped up all her juices as Emma rode out her orgasm lost in the pleasure. Her body collapsed into the bed as she breathed heavily.

Moving up her body Regina kissed her again, and Emma sighed contentedly. “I have some paperwork to do for a few hours this morning but what if I meet you after lunch and I can give you a tour of my territory, and we can have a run,” she asked.

“Sounds great, what shall I do this morning?” Emma inquired.

“Whatever you wish my darling stay in bed, go find the others or go exploring but do not leave the compound without me” stated Regina. 

“I won’t I promise,” said Emma stretching “I might just have a little nap you work me hard” she chuckled. 

Regina rolled her eyes “hardly I’m just glad my stamina is good”, and she kissed Emma and got off the bed as her eyes closed.

Half an hour later, Emma ventured downstairs and headed towards the voices in the kitchen. Ruby was sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee, Granny was at the stove, stirring something that smelt good and made her empty stomach growl loudly. Belle stood chopping vegetables at the worktop, and they all turned as they heard her stomach. “Worked up an appetite” smirked Ruby as she pushed out a chair with her foot for Emma. 

“Well I sent Ruby up to tell you and Regina it was breakfast time, but she said you were otherwise engaged, so you have missed breakfast I’m afraid, but there is pastries and coffee on the table if you want,” said Granny. Emma sat down, and Ruby poured her a cup of coffee and pushed it over to her.

“Thanks” said Emma as she sipped at the coffee and grabbed a pastry from the plate. Tucking into it with gusto her appetite in full force now. “These are so nice thank you,” she said with her mouthful.

“Take as many as you like girl they won’t be there for long” advised Granny, and she picked up another. 

“So had an early start, did you?” teased Ruby “I bet you put a smile on Regina’s face if that howl was anything to go by I think two towns overheard that.” 

Emma’s face went a deep shade of red and Granny tapped Ruby around the head “stop teasing they are newly mated and its only natural for them to want to be close” replied Granny as Ruby rubbed her head. 

“It’s only a bit of fun I’m only teasing don’t mean anything by it” assured Ruby.

“I know it’s fine,” said Emma “I just hope I can make Regina happy.”

“Hey you already do trust me I know her I have never seen her smile so much especially after what happened with her sister” replied Ruby. “oh shit she has mentioned that hasn’t she?” she asked wondering if she had said too much.

“Yeah, she told me all about it on the way down here, we have talked a little about her but not much,” said Emma.

“Regina has her walls built pretty high, but once you spend a bit of time with her she will let you in,” said Granny. “But there is a bounce in her step, so you’re good for her better than some we know.”

Emma looked over as Belle kept rubbing her back, and she got up and went over to her. “Let me take over I want to get used to things around here, and you can rest a bit” she offered. “How far along are you?” she asked as she set her coffee down on the worktop.

Belle smiled “thank you. I will take you up on that,” she said as she waddled towards the chair next to Ruby. “I have about three weeks left, and it can’t come quick enough.” 

“You should have offered Ruby, it’s Emma’s first day, and she has already set to work,” said Granny taking another swipe at Ruby’s head. “At least rub your mate’s back I don’t know what she sees in you sometimes” she chuckled returning to stirring her pan.

“I do the reason she is in this state in the first place,” said Ruby with a cheeky smile and Belle dug her in the ribs.

“It’s ok I want to help and be useful,” said Emma as Ruby moved closer to Belle and started rubbing her back whispering under her breath.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Kathryn, the atmosphere in the room changed immediately from chilled to tense. “Good morning all,” she said, and everyone mumbled a greeting. “You haven’t taken long to get comfy here, have you?” she said, turning to Emma. “So your Regina’s mate are you, not what I imagined a little plain for her tastes hopefully you will be enough for her.” Emma felt her anger rising, and everyone was waiting to see how she would react; it was important Emma stood her ground now. If she let Kathryn beat her down, she would lose respect in the pack, and she didn’t want anyone thinking she was weak, especially Regina.

“Well I’m surprised you didn’t hear Regina howl this morning, I think Emma is doing just fine, and they are well suited,” said Ruby.

Kathryn looked shocked at this but wasn’t finished yet “Yeah, but a political mating is not the same as being chosen it’s not like Regina had much choice in the matter” she sneered.

Emma put down the peeler and wiped her hands before turning around to Kathryn and looking her up and down. “I’m more than capable of being Regina’s mate and don’t appreciate you making comments on our relationship,” said Emma. “If you have a problem with me come out and say it otherwise just keep your opinions to yourself no one wants to hear them,” she said a rumbling growl coming from her chest as she stared Kathryn down.

Kathryn took a step back “I assure you I meant no offence me and Regina are old friends and I….” she trailed off as Emma continued to growl and took another step closer keeping her eyes firmly affixed on Kathryn. Kathryn looked around at the others who were all making themselves busy with other things it didn’t do to get involved between two females Emma had to earn her place on her own. “Fine I’m obviously not wanted here so I shall go,” she said as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Emma took a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking “I’m sorry about all that it was a bit unpleasant” she said, turning to the others. She started smiling as she realised the others were too.

Ruby leapt up and hugged her “Don’t be sorry that was so cool I think I’m really going to like you” she said laughing.

“No need for sorry Emma it was your right to put her in her place that woman needs to know when she disrespects you she is also disrespecting her Alpha” stated Granny. “Regina has a good mate in you. I hope she knows that.”

Emma turned back to the vegetables and started peeling them again. “I was wondering if I could borrow the kitchen later I would like to make something for Regina’s supper a kind of meal for two so we can carry on getting to know each other” Emma asked. “Plus some advice on what Regina likes to eat hopefully it’s something simple I’m not the best cook.”

“Well you are the Alpha’s mate, so you don’t need to ask to borrow the kitchen it is yours by rights Emma, but how about I help you I have some free time this afternoon come by when you have had your run” Granny replied. “Regina isn’t really a fussy eater, but she prefers her food on the healthier side, in this case, I would imagine she would just appreciate the gesture.” 

“Thanks, Granny, that’s really nice of you I will take you up on that offer,” said Emma smiling as she finished up with the vegetables. 

Belle sat back and closed her eyes “oh I wish my mate would cook for me like that so thoughtful” she said. 

“Trust me, babe, you really don’t” laughed Ruby as she put her arms around Belle. “But we can go for a walk if you wish,” she said, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing her stomach. 

“Yeah come on, then I need some fresh air just not too fast you know how big I am now,” said Belle grabbing Ruby’s hand as she got up. 

“I just love to run I loved running with you there is nothing better than stretching your legs on a bright sunny day, but I know you can’t now,” she said kissing Belle’s hand.

“Why don’t you come for a run with me and Regina she is going to show me around in a bit” offered Emma.

“Depends if you’re going for a run or a run,” she said, finishing the last words with air quotes and laughing.

Emma rolled her eyes “just a normal run Ruby, so you are welcome to join us.” 

“Cool sounds great just find me in the compound when you’re ready,” said Ruby as she waved goodbye and followed Belle out the room.

“You get going now as well have an explore you have done enough helping for your first day go enjoy yourself and I will see you later,” said Granny as she shooed her out the kitchen. Emma smiled and noticed a bookshelf in the foyer of the house she would read for a few minutes whilst waiting for Regina to finish.

Thirty minutes later she was still waiting, but she was going to have to get used to this the mate of an Alpha she thought and the book was keeping her plenty entertained. She looked up as she heard voices recognising Regina’s and then Kathryn walked past her a smirk on her face as she left the main house. Emma didn’t trust her and wondered after earlier what had put the smile back on her face. “Hey, Emma, can I have a word in my office for a minute and then we can go out for that run,” said Regina popping her head around the door.

“Sure thing,” said Emma as she got up and placed the book back and headed to Regina’s office. Emma walked in, leaving the door open as she perched on Regina’s desk and smiled at the other woman. 

“Kathryn came to me earlier really upset saying you had been really aggressive with her I thought you were trying to make new friends that isn’t the way to go about it” stated Regina. “I told her she must have been mistaken, but she said you were snarling and she was frightened.”

The smile instantly wiped off Emma’s face now she knew why Kathryn had been so happy when she had left. “It was not like that at all I know she is your friend, but she is trying to cause trouble because she doesn’t like me getting close to you” Emma replied trying to keep emotion out of her voice. “I simply told her I did not like the way she was speaking to me the others can back me up there was a low growl as a warning, but I certainly didn’t snarl at her.” 

Regina sighed “I think you are picking up on what the others are feeling towards her and being hostile, but none of them gives her a chance.” Emma felt the anger bubbling up inside her yes they had only just joined, but it hurt that Regina was not sticking up for her mate and defending this woman who did nothing but be hostile towards Emma. “As my mate, you should set an example to the others and befriend her not be openly aggressive I expect better in future.” 

Emma couldn’t help herself; she was so annoyed “fine whatever you say” she snapped and turned to leave. 

Regina did a low growl “don’t turn your back on me Emma and where are you going we are going for a run” she said anger in her voice. 

Emma stopped considered the options she knew she shouldn’t disrespect Regina, but this was too much she couldn’t pretend everything was ok. “I don’t feel like it any more”, and she walked away. Regina sat back in her chair part of her was angry at Emma, turning her back and walking away. But the other part was sad because she had argued with her mate and she was upset now. She heard footsteps and her heart jumped, hoping it was Emma but looked up at an angry Granny.

“You know I respect you Regina, but you have blinkers on where Kathryn is concerned Emma did nothing wrong” stated Granny. “She was extremely rude to Emma and Emma had no choice but to put her in her place maybe you need to take a leaf out of her book and do the same explain to Kathryn you belong to Emma now.” “She said Emma was not good enough for you and by backing Kathryn you have confirmed that in Emma’s eyes for how little notice that poor girl got she is doing an excellent job, and you should be proud of her” she scolded.

“I am I have told her that,” said Regina defensively “Kathryn needs someone on her side after how Zelena treated her she doesn’t feel safe and with the rest of you not liking her it’s hard for her we are just friends.”

“Make sure she knows that then because she has her eyes on Emma’s position plus there was never any proof Zelena did anything to her, and she isn’t here to defend herself how convenient for Kathryn” explained Granny. “If you’re that worried about her, move her into the house then, the room next to mine the others and I will keep an eye on her whilst you concentrate on your mate who should be your priority now!” “I think you know what you have to do now don’t you?” and Regina nodded “Emma is a good one she has helped Belle and me this morning and wanted to do something nice for you later because she is proud to be your mate.”

“She means a lot to me too, and I’m not interested in Kathryn that way I’m loyal to Emma,” said Regina.

“Your telling the wrong person Regina go find your mate and tell her and hope she can forgive you work some of that magic on her” Granny replied as she moved out of the doorway to let Regina out.

Granny nearly bumped into Belle as she backed out she looked flustered and was breathing heavy. “Emma was really upset and ran off into the woods Ruby has gone after her,” she said panting, and granny took her arm. Granny gave her a look and shook her head as Regina changed form and ran from the house.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina chases after Emma to make things right. Later Emma cooks a meal for their romantic night but it is disturbed by pack matters

Emma’s feet thundered against the ground as she ran through the forest, her anger and upset feeding her. She couldn’t do this; it was hard enough leaving everything she knew without Regina being on Kathryn’s side. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she slipped on wet leaves, only just managing to keep balance everything around her a blur. All their progress was gone in a few minutes as Emma felt anything but cared for.

She looked behind her aware of another wolf not far behind her but knew it wasn’t her mate. Maybe she should let Regina and Kathryn be together if that’s what they really wanted and she could just play the mate in public and for the council. But she didn’t really want that; it hurt in her chest when she imagined Regina loving someone else. Emma whimpered as her face caught on a low branch shit that had broken the skin she knew it. Maybe the best thing was to keep on running Regina wouldn’t be blamed by the council if Emma ran away contacted Neal some way and hideout far from here. 

She really didn’t want to do that she was starting to feel things for Regina now even if it wasn’t reciprocated. Suddenly the other wolf that had been following her leapt in front of her, but she couldn’t stop, and she barrelled into them. They rolled over and over, coming to a stop in a clearing, Emma lifted her head as everything ached. It was Ruby, and she had transformed back to human form as she laid next to her, breathing heavy and Emma transformed too.

“Damn girl, you can sure run when you want I only just kept up with you” panted Ruby. “You do know that you don’t know these woods and could have got lost or worse hurt,” she said, sitting up. 

“I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry” admitted Emma tears threatening to fall. 

“You wanna talk about it. I’m a good listener,” asked Ruby smiling at Emma and squeezing her hand.

“Regina says one thing then does another I can’t keep up she says she wants to make this thing work but then seems really into Kathryn,” said Emma. “And it’s obvious Kathryn wants her, but I really like her and don’t want to share.” “I can’t do it, Ruby, I won’t do it, but Regina just takes her side and doesn’t even care what she said to me.”

“It doesn’t feel right saying this, but Regina does seem to have a blind spot for that woman” stated Ruby. “I know she really likes you though and you’re good for her she has been so much happier since you arrived.” “You need to tell her how you feel you’re right you shouldn’t have to share she is your mate,” she said, digging in the dirt with her finger. 

“I’m just worried if I tell her she won’t choose me and tell Kathryn to keep her distance” admitted Emma as she sighed, pulling her knees up close and resting her head on them. Ruby put her arm around her shoulders both their heads shot up as they heard footsteps. Both instantly recognising Regina’s wolf form Emma watched her as she got closer. She really was a beautiful wolf as well as a woman, her white and black fur so striking.

Regina changed forms as she reached Emma and Ruby, Ruby squeezed her shoulder and got up. “I’m out of shape fancy being my running partner I need the competition to push me,” asked Ruby. 

“Yeah, I would like that a lot,” said Emma “thanks for coming after me.” Ruby walked off towards Regina and gave her a sad smile patting her on the back.

“I’m going to check the patrols at the boundaries then head back,” she told Regina.

“Thank you Ruby” Regina sighed as she approached Emma and they both listened as Ruby bounded off back into the forest. She tentatively sat down next to Emma and noticed Emma wouldn’t look at her just stared forward. “I’m sorry for how I behaved earlier I should have at least listened to your side of the story instead of taking Kathryn’s word as gospel,” said Regina.

“I’m sorry for turning my back on you and leaving that was disrespectful and I should no better, but I’m not sorry for sticking up for myself against Kathryn she was out of line” explained Emma finally turning to look at Regina. “If I had not done it, I would have looked weak in front of the others, and I never want you to be embarrassed at being lumbered with a weak mate.”

“I know you’re not weak Emma and I know I need to talk to Kathryn make sure she knows how things are done now, she should respect you” Regina replied gazing into Emma’s eyes. 

“I have been told you had a thing with her in the past, but I will not share you as I would expect you not to want to share me,” said Emma. “If you still have feelings for her we need to talk to the council or something the thought of you with someone else, well it’s unthinkable,” she said shaking her head of the images.

“Oh god, no Emma it’s not like that I assure you I am one hundred per cent loyal to you I’m not like that I would never stray I am yours and only yours” Regina reassured her. “There are no romantic feelings between Kathryn and I; there never was on my part.” “Granny has suggested she move in, into her part of the house so she feels safe and they will protect her while I attend to you.” Emma wasn’t pleased about that, but if it would ease Regina’s burden to her, then she could live with it. “Can you forgive me I promise to hear you out and be on your side or at least discuss it calmly if we don’t agree” she promised.

“Yes I can forgive, and I will not try to run as soon as things get tough everything is just so overwhelming right now” whispered Emma as she took hold of Regina’s face. Her fingers stroked her cheek, and she kissed Regina softly immediately losing her self in those plump full lips.

Regina pulled away her nose twitching “I can smell blood are you hurt?” she asked concern etched across her face. Emma reached up to the cut on her face she had forgotten about that with everything else and turned to show Regina it was just minor. Regina ran her fingers over her cheek looking down she said: “my mate is hurt now because I was foolish and didn’t listen. I have let you down, Emma.”

“Of course you haven’t I wasn’t much better it’s a cut it will heal in no time,” said Emma.

“Just in case on the way back we will swing by the medical unit and get you checked out” Regina suggested.

Emma’s eyes went wide with fear “No, please I don’t want to go there. I don’t like them we spent too much time in there when my mother got hurt” she begged.

“Fine, I will get some supplies and attend to you myself at home” stated Regina.

They walked back into the house together hand in hand, Regina had shown her most of her territory. Emma was exhausted from running so fast, and far earlier she had admitted it had been a mistake in a place she barely knew. She suddenly turned around to face Regina and said “I’m so sorry I have been disobedient I will do just as you say in future and will go wait in our room until you need me my Alpha,” said Emma to a confused Regina. Emma smirked and ran off up the stairs.

“What’s going on you don’t really treat her like that, do you?” questioned Ruby. 

“No Ruby I don’t she thinks she is funny, you better run woman because when I catch you” laughed Regina as she chased off up the stairs after Emma.

Granny appeared in the doorway with Kathryn hovering behind her “what’s all the noise sounds like a herd of elephants are they fighting again?” she asked Ruby.

Ruby shook her head and smiled “no the opposite they are just playing.” she said.

“Good Regina deserves a bit of fun and a laugh it’s been too long since she relaxed and enjoyed herself, it’s nice. Emma can make her laugh,” Granny said, smiling. “Come on you, we have plenty to keep you busy too,” she said to Kathryn directing her back to the kitchen.

Regina pulled open the door to their room and stopped in her tracks as Emma walked around the room naked. “So what are you going to do when you catch me, Regina? She smirked, knowing she had distracted her. Emma loved the feel of Regina’s eyes all over her the way she licked her lips.

“You are the most beautiful female I have ever seen” whispered Regina. Emma stepped forward and pulled up Regina’s top taking it off, slipping her arms around the back to unclip her bra. She dipped forward taking Regina’s breast in her mouth and sucking the nipple as her hands removed her pants. She followed that up immediately by removing her underwear and moving on to the other breast as Regina’s breathing increased.

“That’s better we are even now and just as nature intended” sighed Emma as Regina’s hard nipple popped out of her mouth. “We will have to be quick though Granny is expecting me downstairs so she can help me with your surprise.”

“You will leave when I have finished with you and not until” growled Regina playfully as she nipped Emma’s ear. Suddenly Regina picked her up throwing her over her shoulder and Emma shrieked in surprise. “You asked for this Emma you wanted old fashioned you shall get it” she chuckled. Emma grabbed her waist and bit her on the backside and Regina hissed until Emma started licking the small wound. “Oh now, you're in trouble,” she said as she dumped Emma on to the bed.

Emma curled her finger up and gestured for Regina to join her on the bed “I think I know a way I can make it up to you come here” she said. Regina got on the bed wondering what Emma was up to now “on your back up there” Emma said, pointing to the top of the bed. She moved into position as Regina laid on the bed and she kissed Regina’s stomach. “I want you to tell me how to please you” Emma purred as she moved down and kissed the tip of her shaft.

“Are you sure you don’t have to” asked Regina and Emma nodded she sat up a little so she could see better.

She took hold of Regina this time and licked the tip before putting her mouth around the head and licking it. “Do you like this?” she asked, continuing to lick the end before working her way further down Regina’s cock as it hardened in her warm mouth.

Regina’s eyes glowed amber “oh yeah darling I like that,” she said panting watching as more of herself disappeared into Emma’s mouth. “Don’t hurt yourself by going to deep please sucking feels really good too” mumbled Regina. Emma alternated between sucking and running her tongue down the shaft and tracing the veins “oh god that feels amazing, you’re so good to me I don’t need to tell you much you’re doing a pretty good job on your own” she groaned. Emma placed her hand on the base and started moving it whilst sucking her at the same time, and she felt Regina’s hand in her hair, running her fingers through it whilst keeping her close.

Emma’s other hand found her balls and gently stroked and tugged on them whilst she continued to push Regina closer to an orgasm. Regina bit her lip she wasn’t going to last much longer Emma was too good at what she was doing pleasure sparked through her whole body. Suddenly Regina placed her hand on Emma’s forehead “stop darling I’m going to come, you don’t have to do that” she said, breathing rapidly. She took Regina’s hand off her head and went as deep as she could keeping her eyes locked on Regina’s eyes carefully grazing her teeth against her cock. “Please, Emma you don’t have to…” but it was too late to stop it now as she came, spilling into Emma’s mouth as she grabbed at the bedding pleasure ripped through her. 

Regina flopped back against the pillow, trying to control her breathing as Emma continued licking gently to clean her up. She used the back of her hand to wipe her face “was that okay, was there anything else you want me to do?” Emma asked as she laid feather-light kisses on to Regina’s thighs down to her knee then swapped legs.

“I can't think of anything that felt amazing top marks for your first time” she replied a contented smile on her face. “Although I feel like I owe you I upset you a lot,” said Regina looking down at Emma then reaching out and stroking her cheek.

“There is one thing I would like it’s not sex though” Emma replied, running her hands up and down Regina smooth legs. “Could you just hold me for a bit if it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, of course?” she asked.

Regina held her arms out “come here, course, we can do that it doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all.” Emma beamed and moved up the bed, laying her head against Regina’s chest, and she wrapped her arms around Emma, breathing in her scent. “We can do this whenever you want dear” she whispered “this feels so right we fit together perfectly. “I’m really sorry for earlier one of the main things an Alpha should be able to do is listen, and I didn’t give you that chance darling.”

“It’s okay. I know this whole thing is difficult. I just want to make it work so badly. I think we could be really good together” Emma replied. Emma's fingers stroked Regina’s stomach she felt really happy at that moment.

She raced downstairs and into the hallway they had just spent the last hour being with each other cuddling and kissing and Emma had loved it. Granny shook her head as Emma rushed into the kitchen “I thought you had changed your mind lass grab an apron” she said, pointing to the counter. 

“I’m sorry Regina and I were just spending some quality time together” Emma replied she looked around for Kathryn relieved when she wasn’t there.

“If you’re looking for her highness she isn’t here I sent her out for some bits from the store didn’t think you would appreciate her in hereafter earlier,” said Granny getting up and walking over towards Emma. “As for being late, don’t worry about it, I remember what it was like to be newly mated you can’t keep your hands off each other.” “Anyway, why don’t you get the ingredients out we need if you grab the veg and start peeling sweetheart, Regina loves a roast I popped the chicken in for you earlier.” 

Emma smiled and set about grabbing some veg and a knife dropping them in the sink to wash them first. She put a hand on Belle’s shoulder “sorry about earlier I felt a little overwhelmed I shouldn’t have run off. I’ve promised I won’t again.” 

“Don’t worry about it you gave Ruby some much-needed exercise” Belle laughed “and the promise of more runs with her makes me feel a little less guilty that I can’t go with her.” Belle reached up and squeezed her hand “she really likes you. Emma has not stopped talking about you; it’s nice for her to have a friend the same age and energy level.”

Emma moved back over to the sink and started in on the veg “I like her too she is so friendly I usually find it hard to make friends, but all of you make it easy” she said. “I could use some advice on Kathryn though Regina has asked me to try with her, but I don’t think the woman likes me at all.”

“That woman doesn’t like anyone that isn’t useful to her I even doubt her friendship with Regina it’s a way of getting more power within the pack” Granny explained. “All I can suggest is try and sit down have a conversation with her honey maybe all three of you she will mind her mouth if Regina is around.” “Anyway let’s get this meal sorted an Alpha with a full belly is always a happy one you have the bedroom bit down already” she laughed, grabbing a pan out the cupboard.

Emma carried the tray upstairs of the meal her and granny had made for Regina. She inhaled the gorgeous smell coming off the two plates, and it made her stomach rumble. It wasn’t anything fancy just a roast chicken dinner, but Emma had done most of it herself under granny’s watchful eye. 

She struggled with the door but managed to get through without spilling, looking for Regina the lights were dimmed in the room which was strange. Over in the corner, there were long flowing sheets coming from the ceiling in the shape of a blanket fort. Regina’s legs were stuck out, and she hadn’t seemed to have got dressed “come over here, Emma” she heard her say. As she got closer, she noticed some plastic candles glowing and Regina sat there with a bottle of wine and two glasses she patted the cushions next to her as Emma put the food down just outside and crawled inside.

Emma looked around “this is a great idea, Regina,” she said, smiling. It looked so nice lit up, and Emma reached out and grabbed a plate of food “now my contribution.” 

“It certainly smells good thank you for doing this,” said Regina as she inhaled it. Emma gathered up a forkful and offered it to Regina, who took it from her. She finished the mouthful and licked her lips; it tastes good as well. Emma passed her the plate then reached for her own. Regina poured them a glass of wine each and held hers “here’s to us and a very successful joining of the packs” she said, tapping her glass with Emma’s. 

“And long may it last” Emma added as she pecked Regina on the lips. “This place is so nice what gave you the idea,” she asked, returning to her food.

“You were doing something nice for me, so I thought I should do the same for you and browsed a few ideas on the internet” Regina replied. “If your good I might even run you a bath later.”

“You’re very romantic how did I get so lucky” purred Emma. “By the way, you had pleased Granny when you marked me earlier even if it’s not permanent she said it’s heading in the right direction.”

Regina rolled her eyes “we will blood bond when we are good and ready I want you all to myself, for now, there is plenty of time later to fill you with my pups” she said.

“When you say fill how many do you want?” asked Emma a little worried she had always wanted two or three max.

“About eight to ten should do a nice big pack” answered Regina, Emma’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and she wasn’t sure if Regina was serious or not. “We have plenty of rooms, I always wondered about setting a school up here less chance of anyone finding out about us then,” she said deep in thought. Emma felt nervous a look of concern on her face she would be forever pregnant until she saw the corner of Regina’s mouth turn up in a smirk.

Nudging Regina’s arm “hey you scared me to death then you’re not funny, well you are going to have to settle for two or three,” said Emma indignantly. “It’s my body, and I won’t let you near it,” she said, picking up the now empty plates and placing them outside the makeshift tent. 

Regina leapt on top of her knocking her on to her back “oh is that right is it? well maybe I don’t let you near this” she said, pushing her groin against Emma suggestively. 

“Like you could hold out on me” smirked Emma and Regina lifted her eyebrows. Emma pushed her on to her back and kissed her lips “not the least bit tempted?” she asked, and Regina looked down her own body and shook her head. Emma kissed down her throat and dragged her teeth along her olive skin. Again Regina swallowed hard and shook her head “fine I’m not nearly done yet” Emma replied. She licked down Regina’s chest until she reached her breast and swirled her tongue around the nipple, sucking it into her mouth Emma smiled hearing Regina gasp. 

“I’m still not doing it” moaned Regina and Emma moved lower, leaving a trail of opened mouth kisses across her stomach. Emma licked the head of Regina’s shaft, and she heard a rumble come from Regina's chest as her hand and mouth covered her cock. “It’s a good job that doesn’t control me, Emma,” she said in a strained voice pointing at her cock “no deal.”

“Ok if that’s how you want it,” said Emma sitting up and flicking the button on her jeans pulling down the zip. “I guess I will have to sort myself out then too bad,” she said, pushing her hand past her waistband her fingers easily slipping between her folds. Tipping her head back and moaning as she touched herself.

“Don’t you dare!” said Regina growling as she pulled Emma’s hand free and used her feet to knock Emma forward, so she landed on top of her. She pulled Emma’s jeans and pants down further before dipping just the head inside Emma. Regina grabbed her hand and sucked on the fingers that had been inside her humming at the taste. 

“I win” gloated Emma as she ground her hips against Regina groaning as she was instantly filled. 

“If I get to do this I don’t mind losing” purred Regina. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Ruby walked in, and they both froze. 

“Where are you?” she asked, looking around the room noticing the tent in the corner. “Are you playing forts what the fuck” she chuckled. 

“Did you want something because if not go take yourself for a walk Ruby!” Regina replied. 

Ruby noticed their feet and Emma’s underwear around her ankles “Sorry guys, but we haven’t heard from Killian in the last couple of hours he was out on the far northeast boundary I think we should check it out.” “Look it’s probably nothing I will grab someone else and check it out myself as you were” she laughed.

“Wait” ordered Regina and mouthed sorry to Emma “I will go with you the pack is my responsibility,” she said. “You will have to give me a minute. I will meet you out front.”

“Yes boss and sorry again, Emma,” said Ruby as she left she could be heard laughing all the way down the hallway. 

“I’m so sorry darling I will make it up to you later I promise don’t do anything without me” she whispered, looking sad. Emma carefully got off her and pulled her underwear and pants back up.

“I could go with you and help you know I’m fast and strong,” asked Emma, looking hopeful. Regina moved past Emma grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

“Not this time darling you barely know your way around yet, your job is here for now looking after the others” explained Regina as she heard Emma sigh. “I’m not saying never I told you I’m not back in the dark ages and don’t think you should stop in the home; we will discuss it at a later date when you have been on a few daytime runs with Ruby.” She walked back out, fully dressed now and walked up to Emma and took hold of her chin pecking on the lips. “I know your more than capable and a lot stronger than some of the others around here, but it’s dangerous around here at night if you don’t know your way, be patient it will happen you have my word.”

“Ok, Regina, thank you please don’t think I don’t respect your word I just want to prove myself be useful” Emma replied.

“I know Emma I need to go I will be as quick as I can,” said Regina as she pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed for the door.

“Be careful, please” shouted Emma, and Regina nodded and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma seems to make headway with Kathryn only for it all to be destroyed again later after hanging out with some of the other females in the pack.

Emma walked into the living room with the bottle of wine they had shared earlier in her hand and some glasses. Granny sat in a high backed chair at the far side of the room, and Kathryn leaned against her hand on the sofa looking thoroughly bored at whatever granny was watching. Emma held up the bottle “anyone wants a drink I don’t think Regina will want it when she gets back” she said.

“Not for me thanks Emma I’m more of a whiskey woman” Granny replied not taking her eyes off the television.

Emma forced a smile and looked at Kathryn “I don’t mind if I do it may just dull the boredom thank you, dear.” Emma set the glasses down and poured one out for Kathryn, passing it to her and took one herself.

“Sit down and keep us company no need to sit by yourself upstairs, they will be a while before they’re back,” said Granny.

“Where’s Belle?” asked Emma as she sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Kathryn. 

“She gets too tired on a night so tends to go to bed early now bless her she doesn’t have long to wait and neither do I before I can get my hands on my first grandchild” beamed Granny. “You and Regina will be the next ones I bet they will be some good looking pups,” she said as Emma nearly choked on her wine, and she noticed Kathryn was smirking. “That reminds me, you and Regina need to make yourselves scarce Saturday afternoon whilst we set up for the party get her to take you into town and show you around.”

“She has mentioned about the town already so I will let her know we should be out of the house Saturday afternoon” Emma replied. 

“Oh, I nearly forgot lass how did the meal go down? Alphas are pretty simple if you keep their bellies full and their bed warm” said Granny. “And look of your neck and the sounds coming from your room you have the latter down” Emma flushed bright red again, these walls must be pretty thin. “Am not sure why you get embarrassed Emma your newlyweds everyone goes through a period where they can’t keep their hands off each other it's natural to enjoy it.”

Emma groaned internally because she liked keeping her sex life private and didn’t like it being a topic of conversation for the whole pack. “It went well Regina really enjoyed it she had made like a little den upstairs with sheets and candles it was really romantic” Emma gushed. “She says I can go out with them soon once I know my way around better. I think I can be useful.”

Granny shook her head and tutted “I don’t know why you want to go galavanting around the forest your Alpha female your place is here looking after the pack and your Alpha” she sighed. “We all have our jobs to do they do the more physical jobs of the pack, and we look after the children and keep the home nice for them.” Emma rolled her eyes she was used to a more active role back home, and she prided herself on being able to keep up with any other pack members, she had even boxed with her brother quite frequently before he left.

Emma chose her words carefully, not wanting to insult the amazing job Granny did, but she wanted to do more, be more. “I just don’t think we only need to do a certain job just because of what is between our legs” “I could do with getting a job too and earn a bit of spending money my clothes won’t last forever…”

“Emma! Anything you want Regina will provide you with, you have a job here to look after your mate and the pack” interrupted Granny. She bit her tongue there was no way she was going to let Regina just pay for everything and most of the daily duties of the household were already fulfilled if there became a time where Granny couldn’t do them or chose not to she would take over. But there was no way she was just lazing around here all day waiting for Regina to finish.

“Would you like a hot chocolate Granny I’ve had enough of this wine now” said Emma needing to get away from this conversation before she said something she couldn’t take back. 

“That would be nice thank you,” said Granny her attention back on the television.

“Kathryn?” asked Emma, and she shook her head “well feel free to finish the wine” pushing the bottle closer to Kathryn. 

Emma walked into the kitchen, her hands on the counter as she rested her head against one of the cupboards and sighed. Granny was a lovely lady, but so old-fashioned. She jumped as Kathryn came in and put the bottle and the glass in the sink “a bit set in her ways” said Kathryn as she stood looking at Emma. “Although I would be fine I’m not one for trudging about in a forest and wouldn’t work if I didn’t have to.”

“You have a job? cool, what do you do?” Emma asked, stepping back from the cupboard and filling a pan with some milk.

“You have a strange idea of what is cool, but I’m a secretary in a small legal firm in town” Kathryn replied. 

Emma stirred the milk but turned around to Kathryn “Do you think we could start over we are both important to Regina so it would be better if we get on” she said. “If it helps I know what it is like to be in love with someone you can’t have I had a boyfriend before I was joined with Regina.”

Kathryn looked at her “yes it probably would be better if we were at least civil with each other” she agreed. “You were with someone before? Will you keep in contact with them?” 

“No, it's not fair on anyone, and I want to concentrate on Regina and make it work,” said Emma taking the hot milk off the stove before putting it into mugs.

“So you just turned off your feelings like that for this boy?” asked Kathryn as she passed Emma the cocoa.

“Thanks and no of course, not I knew him for years, so the feelings are still there but I guess will fade over time” Emma shrugged. Kathryn stared at her Emma would love to know what she was thinking. “Anyway, I’m going to take this to Granny and take mine upstairs and read for a bit, Goodnight Kathryn.” 

Emma was about to head out the kitchen when Kathryn shouted “Emma I’m sorry you took what I said this morning the wrong way” Emma just smiled and carried on into the room.

Regina crept in the room it was two in the morning, and they had only just gotten back. She smiled as she saw Emma fast asleep with a book still in her hand. Quickly ridding herself of her clothes, she carefully picked up the book and put it on the side table. She walked around the other side of the bed and got in gently cuddling up to Emma’s side. Emma shuffled and opened one eye “hey you what time is it?” she said yawning.

“It’s late just gone two go back to sleep I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to be close” Regina replied. Emma snuggled up closer and sniffed Regina nuzzling into her neck.

“Mmm, I feel better now you’re back. How did it go was the patrol, okay?” she asked gasping as Regina’s cold hands pulled her close “you’re cold babe.”

“He was fine he got drunk off his ass and fell asleep he will be reprimanded in the morning he was reckless” spat Regina still annoyed. “How was your night?” she asked, changing the subject she would not get to sleep if she got worked up again.

“Strange, I think Kathryn and I have made a truce we had a chat and agreed to be civil, oh and Granny wants us out the house Saturday afternoon so they can plan the party” replied Emma. “She suggested going into town maybe you could buy me a nice apron to wear whilst I’m tied to the kitchen sink in between pushing out your children.”

Regina leant up on her elbow chuckling “what are you on about?” she asked, “and I’m glad about Kathryn thanks for trying Emma it really will make things easier.”

“It was what granny said tonight annoyed me because I want to be out there with you patrolling and helping out and I dared mention a job I used to have one I was a Barista I’m not some nineteen-fifties housewife!” said Emma. “I will not just sit back and take money from you to do nothing, especially whilst Granny still enjoys doing most of the household tasks.” “I’m sorry Regina but if you want me to sit at home making myself pretty waiting for you it ain’t going to happen I’m strong, fast and healthy plus I can box and fight” she continued. “The only thing I don’t have is one of those” pointing to Regina crotch “, and I shouldn’t be punished for it, you test me I can keep up with anyone.”

“May I speak now” laughed Regina, “I never said I wanted some docile mate, in private and in this relationship we equal there are still things ingrained in me that make me act a certain way but I respect your independence Emma” she said. “This pack is quite well off, and there is enough money that I can give you an allowance but if you want to earn that’s fine but if I feel like buying my mate a present I will.” 

“Thank you, Regina, I know you respect me as I do you and I would never do anything to embarrass you or disrespect you as an Alpha I’m so very proud of you you’re an amazing leader” Emma replied.

“And I’m proud of you darling let's not let anyone put ideas in our heads then Granny is great, but a little old fashioned so take her advice with a pinch of salt and if you want to know what I think about something ask me” Regina stated. “I make this promise to you now I will never just say no unless it's an emergency or safety issue we will always discuss things now okay? Now do as you’re told and go to sleep” she chuckled nibbling at Emma’s neck.

“You push your luck Alpha” laughed Emma as she took hold of Regina’s arm pulling it over herself, kissing it as she settled down to sleep.

“Hey finally up on time to join the rest of us for breakfast,” said Ruby as Emma and Regina walked into the kitchen. The table was full this morning, but there was always room for them, Regina pulled out Emma’s chair for her to sit down. She sat down next to her close enough to put her arm around her as she smiled at everyone around the table. “If you two start feeding each other I’m out” she laughed.

Regina leant forward and grabbed the piece of toast out of Ruby’s hand and took a bite out of it before winking at her and laughing. “Don’t you two start” laughed Granny “neither of you is too old for a slap.” Emma smiled, grabbing a plate and filling it with toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and mushroom it all smelt delicious and handed it to Regina before filling a plate for herself. Regina poured the coffee and the juice, placing some near Emma’s plate.

“Look at those two like a well-oiled team,” said Ruby.

“Just how it should be” beamed Regina as she placed a hand on Emma’s knee and squeezed it. 

Emma covered her hand and stroked it “Hey Belle, how are you feeling this morning?” she asked, smiling at the quiet girl.

“Good thanks Emma, this one actually let me get some sleep last night it’s going to have Ruby’s energy though I think” Belle replied as she lovingly rubbed her stomach. “Hopefully you will tire out my big child later,” she said, threading her fingers through Ruby’s.

“I will certainly try” she laughed finishing up her breakfast it hadn’t taken her long she was hungry.

“Be mindful where you go, Ruby, I don’t want any accidents stick to the marked out trails” Regina stated. “Don’t go near the far west corner I need to send a group out to check on it we keep finding traps up there.” “I need to get more signs up there obviously there isn’t enough for the humans; then I can get something done about their continued trespassing” she sighed.

“Yes, boss, I will keep an eye on your girl. Trust me” replied Ruby.

“If you can keep up” quipped Emma as Ruby stuck her tongue out. “Don’t worry Regina I will behave but I might show up your Beta” she said teasing as Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Like a bunch of pups you lot,” said Granny “Don’t forget you need to be out the house Saturday afternoon you two,” she said, pointing at Regina.

“I know I know,” said Regina holding her hands up “we are going into town at lunchtime. I want to surprise Emma with something anyway.”

“That’s not a surprise she has seen it plenty of times now,” said Ruby wiggling her eyebrows and burst out laughing. Regina picked up a teaspoon and threw it at her, but she easily dodged it but not Granny’s slap to the head. “Shit that hurt!” she moaned, rubbing the back of her head as the others laughed.

“Right come on finish up you lot I need to get cleaned up for later” stated Granny. 

“Do you want me to hang around and help?” Emma asked collecting some of the plates up for Granny and placing them on the sink top.

“No thanks Emma, but you can help by getting that one from under my feet before her mouth gets her into trouble,” she said, pointing at Ruby. “Kathryn you should be getting off to you don’t want to be late for work.”

“Hey if you’re at work Saturday Kathryn why don’t you meet Regina and I in town for lunch?” asked Emma she was determined to prove to Regina she was trying with Kathryn. 

Kathryn looked surprised for a moment then looked at Regina, and she smiled “Erm yes that sounds nice. I will text Regina later thanks, Emma.”

“Sweet,” said Emma “Ready to get your ass kicked Ruby come on!” as she walked towards the entrance and Ruby got up pecked Belle on the cheek and linked arms with Emma.

“Excuse me,” said Regina and pointed to her lips, so Ruby held Emma back laughing as she walked towards Regina herself. “Not you” growled Regina playfully before Emma stepped towards her, her hand drifted up into Emma’s hair, and she brought her closer for a kiss. Emma sucked her bottom lip, kissing her fully “you’re a tease” she panted.

“Not a tease a promise for later” whispered Emma. Regina’s eyes flicked to the side towards Kathryn, and she mouthed “Thanks” to Emma, and she smiled. “Now you can go” she smirked, and Emma pecked her lips and walked back towards Ruby who was rolling her eyes and had her finger in her mouth to represent gagging. Emma nudged her, and they left the room suddenly all the others heard was claws scratching against wooden floors and howls as Emma and Ruby burst out the front door.

“If I have told them all once I have told them a hundred times not to transform in the house” sighed Granny. 

“I will remind them later” Regina replied “They are becoming firm friends those two how do you think Emma fits in?” she asked getting up and pushing her chair in and leaning on the back of it.

“Good, don’t worry Regina it’s like she has always been here already” Granny replied. 

Belle gave a side glance to Kathryn and then said: “Yeah, everyone seems to like her. I certainly do she is a nice girl, considerate and Ruby raves about her.” 

“I’m in the office if anyone needs me reprimanding Killian not something I look forward to but a necessity” sighed Regina as she stood up straight. “See you later, Kathryn,” she said, smiling at them all before walking away.

Emma stepped into the kitchen, and it was fairly full Granny was at the sink and sat at the table were three girls she had never seen before. Ruby walked up to Emma “you should get out of here before they see you” she warned “I am, is Regina in the office? I’m going to run through some paperwork anything to get away from them.” 

“Who are they?” asked Emma “and yeah she is still in her office. I think I can’t leave Granny said she would show me some simple recipes.”

Ruby sighed “they are some of the most annoying females in the pack such a shame they’re Belle’s friends. I have to pretend to like them.” “They’re nothing but gossips and materialistic I can feel my brain dribbling out my ear just talking to them for a few minutes.” “Anyway I’m going to find the boss good luck later” she smirked walking away.

She braced herself and walked into the kitchen; surely they can’t be that bad if Belle was friends with them. Granny turned, and even she looked fed up with the chatter “Emma, finally, get over here lass and let's get started” she said, shaking her head. 

“Oh, is this the Alpha’s new mate,” said one of the girl’s getting up and moving in front of Granny to intercept Emma. “Hi, I’m Aurora, this is Ashley, and that’s Ariel,” she said, pointing to the new faces around the table. “We wanted to come and take a look at you yesterday, but we were warned not to it might be too much for you.”

Emma gave a quick wave to everyone “hey I’m Emma” she said before stepping around Aurora and standing next to Granny. “Sorry I’m late down Granny we can get started now” mumbled Emma hoping that was the end of it.

She felt a tap on the shoulder “we thought seen as you are new we would invite you shopping and to girl time later with us it would be nice to get to know you seen as you are head female in the pack now” said Aurora. “We will meet you in here at one so you have time to change don’t be late” she giggled wagging her finger then going and sitting back down at the table with the others.

Emma was just about to turn around and make an excuse then she thought about what Regina had said earlier about making an effort may be that applied to these girls too. “Erm okay, I guess that would be fine thanks” Emma replied she really wasn’t looking forward to it. The only time she went shopping at home was when she needed something, and right now she didn’t, plus she didn’t have much money left in her account. Which reminded her she would have to find some kind of job now, especially since Granny did most of the household tasks.

They all chugged along in Ariel’s little car; Granny was sat in the front she had decided to come along too, to get her hair done ready for the party on Saturday and grab a few food bits. Emma sat in back wedged between Ashley and Aurora looking really uncomfortable. She really needed a car of her own then she could have left when she’d had enough. Not that she could afford one maybe in the future when she had a job, but that was a long way off. For once she wished Regina had been more old fashioned and forbidden her to go.

“So come on Emma spill it what’s Regina really like? Tell us all we are all dying to know” asked Ashley beaming at her.

Emma shrugged “surely you all know her better than me. I have only known her a few days” she answered. 

Ashley rolled her eyes and nudged Emma smiling “come on I mean between the sheets they say you two are always getting busy” she replied giggling. This is what Emma had been dreading; she didn’t want to discuss their sex life with anyone; it was between the two of them. Plus it was really disrespectful, Regina was their Alpha, and it didn’t sit right with Emma to gossip about her. Ashley noticed Emma had gone beet red “come on; you are in good company we have all had a crush on her at some point those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, olive skin and amazing figure” she gushed.

“Ashley behave!” Aurora laughed “you have Thomas, and you love him.”

“Of course I do, but it doesn’t mean I’m blind either and don’t act like you have never looked and fantasized” Ashley replied, and Aurora blushed then smirked. “So Emma is she all romance or is she shove you against the wall and take you kind of sexy I’m going for the latter.”

Emma sighed they weren’t going to drop it until she said something. “I’m not sure what you want me to say we get on well she is a bit of both, but it was a political mating, so she isn’t going to be overly romantic we have only just met really.” Ashley looked disappointed that they weren’t going to get what they wanted out of her. “We had a nice meal last night, and she made a small tent in our room with candles, but that was interrupted” Emma explained.

“We want some juicy details, Emma, not the pg version” Ashley whined.

Granny turned around having heard enough now “that’s enough now girls, you wouldn’t ask her those questions in front of your Alpha because it’s rude so leave her alone” she scolded them. 

Aurora leaned in “don’t worry; we will talk later when she is out of the way” she whispered, smiling at Emma and Ashley. Emma smiled back, but she wouldn’t be saying any more about her and Regina.

Ashley and the others had dragged her around all the shops and made her try clothes on, and Emma had seen a few bits she had liked but hadn’t bought any. She still felt awkward about spending Regina’s money; she didn’t want to be a kept woman. “That red dress looked so good on you, you should have bought it, Regina would have liked it on you,” said Ashley as they walked down the street. 

They suddenly stopped outside the local bar The Rabbit Hole, and Aurora and Ariel dragged them inside “let’s have a drink in here before we head back” Ariel said as the others found a table and sat down. “I will grab us something special” she grinned heading off to the bar Emma wasn’t sure she wanted anything alcoholic this early in the day, but she couldn’t get Ariel’s attention and was pinned into the booth by the others.

A few minutes later, Ariel came back over with a tray of cocktails, Mojito’s and passed them around. She gestured over her shoulder “bitch incoming sorry I hoped she hadn’t seen me” whispered Ariel as Kathryn walked up to their table. Emma was surprised not many people except for Regina seemed to like Kathryn as the rest of the women pulled a face.

“Well fancy seeing you in here Emma and what lovely company you keep,” said Kathryn as she looked around at the others her nose turned up. “I’m not sure how Regina would feel you being in here without her anything could happen if you drink a few of those.” Kathryn leaned in “Don’t worry Emma I will keep your little secret” she whispered, tapping her nose. Emma had no intention of not telling Regina especially now Kathryn had seen them there was no way Kathryn would keep it to herself. 

Ashley stood up “she isn’t doing anything wrong we are just having a drink and what is wrong with us?” she hissed.

“Oh, darling I haven’t got all day to explain what is wrong with you” Kathryn replied, turning back to Emma as Ashley got madder. “Oh Regina and I had some good nights in here when we were together we looked so good together,” she said, smiling.

“Give it a rest Kathryn you were together for barely a month stop making out like it was some epic love you were a place keeper until her proper mate came along” spat Ashley. If looks could kill Ashley would have dropped dead right there as Kathryn glared at her. Emma wondered if she was about to see her first catfight as Ashley moved closer, getting right into Kathryn space. 

Suddenly a well-dressed man walked over towards them “Kathryn, shall we get back to it I haven’t much time” he said, and Kathryn nodded glaring at them all one more time before she walked off.

“Who the hell does she think she is an old blond whore what else would she be doing with him in the bar at this time of day” spat Ashley fully aware that Kathryn’s enhanced hearing would have caught it. She looked around looking absolutely livid in Ashley’s direction, Emma had, had enough at this point and stood up, dragging Ashley towards the door. 

“What is wrong with you,” asked Emma “why are you being so aggressive yes, she is annoying, but you’re making it worse and making it difficult for me.” 

They walked out of the bar, and Aurora turned to Emma “there is some history between them rumour has it Kathryn tried it on with Thomas one night when she was drunk of course he turned her down but...” she said shrugging at her. “You must have heard about all the stuff that went on between Regina, Zelena and Kathryn,” asked Aurora “the woman goes after anyone and is very power-hungry.”

“I have been told a bit about Kathryn accusing Zelena Regina’s sister of hurting her” Emma replied, looking at the others.

“That’s only the half of it,” said Ariel “Kathryn was with Regina then left her for Zelena because she thought she was going to be Alpha she backed the wrong sister.” “She tried to get back with Regina, but she wasn’t having any of it, you should have seen her face when news got back saying Regina was bringing you home her new mate.” “It was so good she was livid, but she definitely wants your place Emma I don’t think she has given up yet” she warned Emma.

Emma just wanted to get back now and tell Regina exactly what had happened before Kathryn had the chance to twist it. “I have had enough for today. Let’s get back to the car Granny should be finished by now,” said Emma as she quickly walked away.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes clean about what happened on the shopping trip. Regina decides to make some memories with her and relax for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted in the last couple of weeks things got a little busy over the Xmas period things will get back to normal with posting weekly now.

Regina walked into the kitchen glad she had finished for the day it had been a long one with so much paperwork. She was looking forward to a laid back dinner and some time to chill out with Emma. The kitchen was very quiet Ruby and Belle were finishing their dinner at the table and granny was at the sink washing up but no Emma. “Hey, guys where’s Emma has she already finished her dinner I hoped we could have eaten together?” Regina asked.

Ruby shrugged “don’t know just got in Regina,” she said, pointing at Granny so that only Regina saw her. 

“Granny do you know where Emma is?” she asked again everyone was acting a little strange tonight Regina wondered if she was going to get the relaxed night she was after.

Granny wiped her hands on a towel and turned around from the sink “she has gone to her room as soon as we got back from town saying she wasn’t hungry” she answered.

“Did something happen whilst they out, did Emma and the other females get on okay?” she asked it was not like Emma to refuse a meal.

“Everything seemed fine they were a bit of a gossip on the way there, but once they met up with me after the hairdressers they hardly spoke to me, or each other” Granny replied. “I asked what had gone on and none of them would tell me they just kept giving each other strange looks.” “Then Emma headed straight up to your room saying she wasn’t bothered about dinner and she was tired I’m not sure she was just tired though,” she said.

Regina grabbed a tray off the side “there goes my quiet night I will go find out what has gone on it’s unlike Emma not to want her dinner” she said grabbing a couple of plates from the cupboard. “I will take some dinner for her and me upstairs,” she said as she started to dish some of the dinner on to plates. Granny passed her a couple of covers that she placed over the food, grabbing some drinks and putting them on the tray. “See you later guys; Ruby do a quick radio check on the others for me please I still don’t trust Killian after the other night.”

“Sure thing Regina,” said Ruby smiling at her as she walked out the kitchen. Regina walked up the stairs wondering what could have happened she dreaded to think. She knew some of the other females could be bitchy, but as the Alpha’s mate, they wouldn’t dare be like that with Emma if they were Regina having a stern talk with them. Regina balanced the tray on one hand as she walked into the room. Emma was laid on her side on the bed she walked around and placed the tray on the side.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma had her eyes closed, but Regina could tell she wasn’t asleep. “What went on today darling I’m guessing it didn’t go well with the other females were they rude I can have a word if you would like,” she said. “You are my mate and should be treated with respect.”

“No it’s fine Regina it was nothing I’m just tired” Emma replied what if Regina didn’t believe her she was very close to Kathryn they had known each other for years. Plus she hadn’t stopped the situation until later what if Regina got mad because she should have calmed the situation down not let it escalate.

“Emma don’t lie to me” she warned her “I know something went on now, please tell me I have had a stressful day and don’t need this I don’t want to get angry but I will if you carry on down this road.”

Emma sighed and sat up facing Regina “I’m sorry Regina I don’t want to make you angry or add to your stress I just wasn’t sure if you would believe me I know how close you are to Kathryn, and I’m trying, but she keeps making snide remarks and reminding me how great you two were together.” “I can’t even really defend myself because I was forced on you because it was a political mating and you chose her,” she said tears threatening to fall.

Regina looked confused “how did Kathryn get brought into this I thought you went out with the other females Ashley and the others,” she asked. “I’m not sure what Kathryn said, but I don’t know how I can get you to understand it was a fling at best with Kathryn, nothing like what is developing between us.” “You weren’t forced on me dear yes it was decided by the elders, but I wanted it I don’t want Kathryn I want you Emma so tell me what went on I said the other day I promise to hear you out” she insisted.

“Things weren’t great from the start I found the girls quite nosey and a little disrespectful,” she said sighing. “but then they decided to go to the Rabbit hole for a drink which I wasn’t keen on going” she added defensively “, and Kathryn was there she came over and said you would not be pleased I was in there without you and it would be our secret, but I always intended to tell you.”

Regina smiled “I wouldn’t have been pleased, but I trust you, Emma, you are not the type to go off with random strangers you met in a bar” she replied.

“Well she was kind of rude about the others then I guess they don’t get on?” she said, and Regina shook her head. “Then she said that you and she had loads of good times together in that bar and how well you two looked together and made it out to be some huge love thing and what we had didn’t mean that much to you” mumbled Emma.

Regina placed a finger under her chin “you know that isn’t true don’t you? never mind how Kathryn might paint things I didn’t and don’t love her more than a friend” she stated looking into Emma’s eyes.

“After she said that Ashley got up and said she was fed up of her making more out of it than there was and things started to turn nasty I thought they were going to get physical until a man came over and called Kathryn away” Emma continued. “I should have stopped this, but Ashley started calling Kathryn some real awful names loud enough for her to hear, I did drag her out after that and asked her why she was acting like that.” “The others said that Kathryn had got drunk once and made a pass at Thomas Ashley’s mate, and that’s why there was bad blood between them, that’s pretty much it” she explained.

She waited to see Regina’s reaction worrying about what she was thinking “I’m not sure Kathryn would make a pass at Thomas; he is very young and not really her type.” “And Ashley really needs to control her temper, but I’m glad you handled it and stopped it before it could get worse I will have a talk to Kathryn and make sure she knows where she stands.” 

“They all reckon she is after my place with you and she was angry when you brought me back because she wanted to be your mate,” said Emma. 

“She was confused and a little upset when I came back that’s what we spoke about you our first night here, but she doesn’t want your place with me she is happy for us” Regina replied Emma smiled at Regina but didn’t believe that last bit at all. “Now let’s get something to eat and try and enjoy the rest of our night.”

“I really am not very hungry, but I would like to relax and spend some time with you” Emma answered. “Is it okay if I make an excuse next time they ask me to do something I really don’t have anything in common with them.” “I have still made friends Ruby and Belle. I like talking with Ruby we like the same things, and her conversation has more substance than the gossip they just want to talk about” Emma explained.

“Of course you don’t have to do anything with them if you don’t want Emma see that's where you and Kathryn are the same she struggles to get on with the other females too I would have thought that would make it easier for you two to get on” Regina replied. Emma knew exactly why they didn’t get on because Kathryn did want to be with Regina; it’s just that Regina couldn’t see it. But she would let it drop for now she trusted Regina what could Kathryn do there wasn’t really any way to break them up when the Elders had arranged it. Plus she didn’t want all their time taken up arguing and discussing Kathryn they were supposed to be getting to know each other. 

Emma patted the bed next to her and Regina moved up and sat next to her “thanks for listening to I’m sorry I keep making things difficult for you” she said, moving closer to Regina.

“I think we just need to stop listening to others and trust in each other you don’t make things difficult darling” Regina replied “So what did you tell the others about me then?” she asked smiling at Emma.

“Not much I don’t think it was right they were asking about our sex life what we do is our business between us” explained Emma. “You’re their Alpha they should respect you not be talking about your prowess in the bedroom, they all think you are very attractive.”

Regina chuckled “I agree with you darling, but that’s just what they are like it’s how they talk, I doubt they mean anything by it” she explained. “Let’s just relax and forget about everything for a little while I have had one hell of a day with a mountain of paperwork and just want to be around you.” She wrapped her arm around Emma and pulled her against her, Emma looked up and kissed her she loved the feel of Regina plump red lips against hers. 

Emma reached up and stroked her cheek as the kiss deepened her tongue slipped between Regina’s lips. It ran alongside hers, and Emma moaned before pulling away she moved from Regina’s side and placed a leg each side of Regina’s hips. She then crawled closer and sat in Regina’s lap, wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck, dipping forward and kissing her again. “How about I help you with that stress seen as I caused some of it,” she said, continuing to kiss Regina. Regina ran her hands through Emma’s blond hair gently tugging on it.

“I think that is an excellent idea darling” Regina replied as Emma moved to kiss her jawline her hands stroking up and down Regina’s arms. She loved the feeling of her strong, toned arms and then moved them underneath Regina’s top. Her fingertips ran slowly over her taut abs Regina moaned as Emma grazed her sides with her nails. Emma’s hand moved lower as she hooked a finger in the waistband of Regina’s pants, gazing into Regina’s eyes she silently asked for permission “of course I won’t deny you” she said.

She heard Regina sigh as her hand explored further into Regina’s pants, finding her cock she was still soft, but Emma intended to rectify that. Emma took hold of Regina’s shaft and ran her thumb over the tip of it. Regina’s breathing became rapid as Emma stroked the length of it and she moaned getting harder by the second. “it’s so smooth and big” Emma whispered in Regina’s ear before making her way down her neck with open-mouthed kisses and Regina tipped her head back giving her better access. “You wanted to know what I thought of you just touching you is making me so wet you always do,” she said, returning to kissing and nipping her throat. “Feeling more relaxed yet? Not that I have finished with you.”

“Oh yes, darling I feel the tension has headed south though” she chuckled, looking down watching Emma’s hand moving in her pants was making it better. Suddenly she stopped, and her hand disappeared. Regina looked up to see what the matter was and Emma shuffled forward. Her warm wet centre was now pressed against Regina’s hard cock all Emma had on was some cotton bed shorts and Regina a thin pair of track pants. Emma grabbed Regina’s shoulders and pressed her wet centre against Regina’s hard length, and they both groaned.

She rolled her body forwards and felt the head of Regina’s cock press against her clit and moaned loudly. Even though she wasn’t inside her, Regina could feel herself getting more and more turned on by Emma getting herself off by rubbing against her. She bucked her hips up against Emma, pressing deeper against her, smiling as Emma eyes closed and head tilted back. Emma moved faster against Regina “sorry this was supposed to be about you, but I can’t help it. I needed to feel you against me” she cried out getting closer.

“Don’t you dare apologise, darling, I love seeing you come, do what you need to” Regina replied. Emma moaned louder as Regina matched her, bucking her hips towards her and Emma spread her legs wider. She buried her face in Regina’s neck as her body began to shake, Regina grabbed her backside and pulled her forward, pressing harder against Emma’s clit. Emma cried out as she came rocking against Regina pleasure, shooting up and down her body. “Well that was different and really hot” she panted as Emma’s movements slowed. 

They walked back into the bedroom “get your clothes on I’m taking you out” said Regina excitedly “I want to make some memories together you can tell others about.” Emma smiled and grabbed some fresh clothes out the drawer it would be nice to have something to say next time Kathryn was bragging about her time with Regina. It only took them a few minutes to get dressed, and Regina took her hand dragging her out the bedroom and down the stairs, she had never seen Regina this happy before, and she liked it. They both stopped off at the kitchen “I need to go out Ruby you're in charge” she stated as they all looked up at them both. 

Kathryn was back now and was finishing her meal she smirked at Emma “Regina we need to talk” she said. 

“Sorry I’m busy now have things to do with my mate it will have to wait until tomorrow if it’s pack business tell Ruby” Regina replied and Kathryn glared at Emma who tried hard not to laugh. “Don’t wait up” she said a beaming smile on her face “come on you” she said to Emma squeezing her hand and dragging her out of the house.

“Well, what’s got into her?” laughed Ruby glancing over at an angry Kathryn.

Granny chuckled “I don’t know, but it's a good thing that girl needs to act her age sometimes she is only twenty-four and needs to remember to have fun she is too serious. They all watched as Kathryn got up and slammed her pots into the sink in a huff. “Steady lass I don’t want to clean up broken pots what’s got up your nose,” asked Granny as Kathryn just ignored her and stormed out the kitchen.

About an hour later they pulled up near a lake they had stopped for take out food on the way. Regina gestured for Emma to get out as she grabbed the food and got out herself she went around to the back of the pickup and pulled the back door down climbing into the back. She grabbed a blanket out and laid it in the truck's back, putting the food down and holding her hand out to Emma. Emma grabbed her hand and climbed into the back of the truck, and they sat down on the blanket as Regina grabbed the food out the bag. “It’s lovely out here, are we okay out here there is a house up there someone might live here,” asked Emma.

Regina shook her head “na I heard some of the townies talking it used to be owned by a family who holidayed here, but no one has seen them in years” she said passing Emma some of the Mexican food they had picked up. “It is nice looking out over the lake and seeing the stars I have been here a couple of times to be alone and think.” “I hope you’re hungry now I’m starving I could eat a whole human” she laughed.

Emma laughed too and nudged her “Regina good job no one can hear you and yes I do have quite an appetite now” she replied, settling back and tucking into her food.

“Tonight is just about us lets not talk about the rest of the pack nothing stressful I’m just your mate as well just me for the night” stated Regina as she put her arm around Emma. “I will try and do something like this with you as much as I can, but things can get a bit hectic sometimes it doesn’t mean I don’t want to though I like being around you.”

Emma dug in her pocket “I forgot with everything happening earlier here you go” as she placed the money Regina had given her to spend.

Regina looked down at it confused “did you not see anything you wanted?” she asked.

“Well, kind of but I felt awkward about spending your money I would prefer to make my own” Emma replied. 

“We are joined the money is our money, not just mine” Regina insisted “I don’t want it back,” she said, pushing it back towards Emma.

She took it not wanting to start an argument on such a nice night with Regina, Emma pulled her phone out her pocket. “I liked this dress the others said it suited me too they took a picture of me in it what do you think?” she asked. 

Regina took the phone from her and looked at the picture, and her mouth dropped open “you are getting this dress you look incredible” she gasped. “We will go and get it tomorrow when Granny chucks us out of the house.” She continued to stare at the photo; it was a red dress mid-thigh length and clung to Emma’s body in all the right places. “You need this dress,” she said again barely taking her eyes off it, and Emma chuckled.

“Am I going to get that back anytime soon?” she asked, laughing and Regina shook her head. Emma started packing up the empty wrappers finishing their food. “Do we have to go back now?” she said with a little disappointment.

Regina looked up at her “no I promised you a night out we are young and wolves creatures of the night Emma” she said, and Emma’s face lit up she wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. She moved over and laid back one hand behind her head “come here and lay with me whilst our food settles then we can go for a run there is a trail right around the lake” she added. Emma laid her head on Regina’s chest she felt so close to her right now as Regina wrapped an arm around her “you aren’t tired yet are you” she asked.

“No,” said Emma shaking her head “I feel fine now, happy” she replied. And she did feel happy it was quick, but she was developing feelings for Regina; her scent was becoming familiar, and it made Emma feel content. She leant up resting her chin on Regina’s chest and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes “I think I’m falling for you I know it’s soon, but it feels right I like being around you so much” she declared.

“I know I am for you Emma you’re everything I have always wanted” Regina replied leaning forward to peck her on the lips. “I just wish I could spend every minute making you happy; I wish every moment could be like this.” “But as I said earlier I will make an effort to spend as much time as possible around you” she whispered.

Half an hour later Regina moved from their comfortable position much to Emma’s disappointment. She got up and jumped out the bed of the truck “come down and run with me the track is safe I have been over it many times” said Regina as she transformed into her wolf form. Emma took a second to look at Regina she was just as impressive in wolf form as she was human she a completely black wolf her amber eyes shone in the darkness just as amazing as her brown eyes. 

Suddenly Regina’s front paws appeared on the back of the truck, and she nipped at Emma’s feet grabbing the bottom of her jeans with her teeth and dragging her. Emma laughed “okay, okay Regina I’m coming,” she said, climbing out the back. She transformed herself; it always felt so good as she started picking up the smells of nature the scents so much stronger in this form. Her instincts kicked in even more and she walked over to Regina nuzzling into her side, licking her face and Regina returned the affection. Then she started sniffing Emma all over she could probably smell her heat; it would only be a couple more days before it started. Suddenly Regina stopped sniffed the air howled and ran off along the track as Emma ran after her easily keeping up with her. 

Regina kept going faster and faster thoroughly testing Emma and Emma loved it, stretching her muscles to the limits. The scents of the flowers, trees and other animals made all her senses come alive. Running alongside Regina feeling wild and free also strengthened their connection, and she loved it, it felt like nothing could get in between them. Then the thundering noise of Regina’s feet stopped, and she disappeared. Emma slowed down and started to search the area sniffing trying to find Regina’s scent she was getting worried as she frantically searched for her trail. 

Out of nowhere, something bounded out the bushes knocking into her, and she lost balance falling on to her side she looked up, and it was Regina. She bent her head low and wagged her tail, and Emma nipped at her playfully, and they rolled over mock fighting until Regina got the upper hand and pinned her on her back. Instantly Regina changed to human form breathing heavy, and Emma did the same she put on a fake irritated look. “That’s it take your mate to a strange place, then run off and hide scaring them half to death,” said Emma a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Regina hovered over her “damn you look so enticing underneath me all submissive” she growled before diving forward and kissing Emma’s neck.

“I’ll show you submissive Regina” she laughed, wrapping her legs around Regina and flipping them both over.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma talk to Kathryn about the incident with the other females and clear the air. Then it's party time to celebrate their union and Emma has a sexy surprise for Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the editing isn't the best on this one it was a bit rushed since I have become a teacher again thanks to the lockdown. Please let me know if I have missed anything major. Hope you all enjoy it thanks again for reading.

Regina pushed the door open to the main house with her foot as she carried Emma in her arms. She was absolutely exhausted from their all-night activities and had fallen asleep in the car on the way back. Granny walked through “are you both okay I noticed you never came home last night” she asked. 

“Yeah, we just spent some time together getting to know each other” Regina replied, “everything okay here my phone never rang so I guessed Ruby had it under control.”

Granny nodded “yeah it was all quiet I’m sure Ruby will fill you in later don’t forget I need you out the house this afternoon,” she said.

“I haven’t I’m going to take Emma upstairs we will have a few hours sleep and head to town at lunchtime” she smiled and headed up the stairs to their rooms.

Emma woke a few hours later she felt amazing as she stretched in the bed remembering the night before it had been so good something really special. They had run, talked and had sex all night until the sun had come up and Emma had loved every minute of it. The other side of the bed was empty as she looked around the room she soon found Regina stood in front of the wardrobe naked. 

She gazed at her perfect body strong, toned figure that amazing backside there wasn’t a mark on her she was stunning. Regina turned around just then and caught Emma staring and licking her lips, Emma flushed red at being caught staring. “You don’t have to be shy I’m your mate and like your eyes on me almost as much as I like looking at your gorgeous body,” she said, smiling. Emma bit her lip as her gaze fell downwards to just below Regina’s waist. “Don’t give me that look there is nothing I want more than to get back into that bed with you, but we have to be out the house soon or face Granny’s wrath.” “Remember Emma she makes those tasty meals so get your sexy butt in that shower before I carry you in there” she laughed pulling her underwear on.

They pulled up outside a small cafe and Emma looked at her, confused she thought they were off shopping. Regina turned to catch her confused look “we said we would meet Kathryn here for lunch first remember it was your idea the other morning” said Regina. A chill ran up Emma’s back damn why had she suggested the after what happened yesterday the last thing she wanted to do was sit down with Kathryn. “Don’t worry we will both talk to her and straighten out yesterday she is a reasonable woman she will see it was the others and not you” Regina assured her.

Emma’s instincts were to run not literally but make some excuse and just let Regina go in there. No, she took a deep breath, stealing herself “okay let’s do this” she said to Regina. They walked into the small cafe part of Emma had hoped Kathryn wouldn’t turn up, but that wasn’t going to happen as she looked over to the corner and there she was sat waiting for them. “She is over there,” said Emma pointing to the table at the far side.

Regina smiled and walked over still holding on to Emma’s hand “Hello Kathryn” she said as Kathryn got up and they kissed each others cheek and had a quick hug. 

Emma gave a slight smile and nodded in greeting “Hello Emma” said Kathryn; she looked polite but didn’t have much choice with Regina around. Regina and Kathryn sat down next to each other Emma remained standing for now so she could get their order it would give her some more time to compose herself.

“What would you two like and I will go put the order in,” asked Emma as they both picked up a menu and started browsing through it.

“I will have a coffee and a chicken salad,” said Regina smiling at Emma.

Kathryn put the menu down “I will have the same thank you, Emma” she said as Emma walked off to the counter to put their order in. She turned around watching the two women talking Kathryn constantly leaning in and touching Regina she could see Kathryn was watching her too. Emma made out like she wasn’t bothered, but she was, but she knew Kathryn was just trying to get a reaction and then she would act all innocent. After giving in their order and paying Emma went back to the table and sat down on the other side of Regina.

“I have just been telling Kathryn how yesterday was a huge misunderstanding and that you both seemed to have been victim to some of the bitchy females” explained Regina. “I will have a word with those girls they all need to be showing more respect than they are currently.” “It was a lot of silly drama, and I think we should just forget it all you two probably have a lot in common and could be good friends,” said Regina.

Emma just gave Regina a little smile; she doubted her and Kathryn would ever be friends not when Emma had what Kathryn wanted Regina! “I’m sorry for all the unpleasantness yesterday Emma I hope you didn’t take what I said the wrong way you really do need to be careful who you hang around with,” said Kathryn and Emma forced another smile. “Even though you didn’t stop that horrible girl saying rude things about me I will forgive you for Regina’s sake” she smiled stroking Regina’s leg. 

Kathryn needed to stop touching Regina, Emma tried hard not to growl her wolf not happy at someone being overly friendly with her mate. But she knew well Kathryn was trying to wind her up so she would react in front of Regina and make herself look bad. Emma was annoyed because if anyone else were doing that to her Regina would be angry she had snapped at her and Neal talking that day, so someone else’s hands all over her would drive Regina crazy, but she was just expected to bite her tongue.

She was relieved when the food turned up, and they all had something else to distract them.

About an hour later, Regina pulled up outside a car dealership the rest of the meal had gone without incident, and Kathryn had gone back to work straight after. Regina looked at Emma, who had been unusually quiet. “Something is bothering you; you hardly said a word at lunch or on the way here, tell me what is wrong,” Regina asked. Emma’s attention was pulled away from the window, and she sighed, how could she tell Regina without annoying her but if she refused to talk that would make Regina angry. “Emma you can tell me anything I’m your mate if something is bothering you it’s bothering me to I promise to hear you out whatever it is.”

Emma bit her lip “It’s going to sound silly, but I can’t help it, it’s my instincts and how things have come about I think with the arranged union” she mumbled not really making any sense. She took a deep breath in “Kathryn touches you a lot, and I understand that’s the type of person she is, but it really bothers me that she is touching my mate all the time and I know you would not be very happy if it were the other way around you would not be happy at all with someone touching me like that” Emma said breathing out with relief. Her hands immediately covered her face she hated being jealous like this “I’m sorry you can tell me how pathetic I’m being.”

Regina smiled and dipped forward removing Emma’s hands “I’m sorry you’re feeling that way, and I can totally understand how you feel because yes you’re right I would not be happy if it was the other way around” she agreed. “I will have a word and explain to Kathryn, and just because our union was political doesn’t make a difference, the bond between us is still there.” Emma smiled as Regina reached forward and kissed her, her hand slipping into Emma’s hair and holding her close. “Now let’s go we need to get you a car, you need to be able to get about when I’m busy,” she said, and Emma’s mouth dropped open.

“You can’t, that's too much Regina, and I can’t afford a car. I only have a little saved up in the bank; it’s no way enough for a car” Emma replied.

“I’m buying you one where we live it’s necessary, and in the future, it means you can visit your family without waiting for me to be available to take you” she answered getting out the car and walking around to Emma’s side opening the door. “You will need something safe I will get my mechanic to check it out when you have picked one out the next stop will be the bank to set a joint account up for you these are things I won't argue about they are needed.” Well if Regina insisted she would go with it for now and pay her back, she didn’t want to be a kept woman.

“Okay Regina but can I just say this all makes me a little uncomfortable maybe you would consider me getting a job so I can make some money myself too,” she asked as she walked around the showroom with Regina. “When I was out with the other females yesterday, and we went for a drink in the bar they had a vacancies sign up.”

Regina’s head snapped around “No, sorry Emma not in a bar I don’t want you working late nights getting hit on by countless men especially drunk ones find somewhere else and I will consider it” she replied. 

Emma was annoyed at being shutdown straight away; she had barely even thought about it before saying no. She stopped putting her hands on her hips “I will find somewhere else then I’m not just going to forget about it Regina” she said.

“Fair enough like I said I would consider it, but anything like a bar will be a no they are too dangerous,” Regina said pointing over to the right “let’s look at the cars over there,” she said as Emma followed her feeling determined to find a job now.

Emma had left Regina browsing whilst nipping in the changing room to try the red dress on again and some other bits she had chosen she still wasn’t keen on spending Regina’s money, but she had insisted on it. She had decided against challenging her on it she would save that for some bigger issue plus they had been getting on so well Emma didn’t want to ruin it. The dress still looked perfect on her as she ran her hands down her sides, smoothing it out and turning from side to side.

Suddenly the curtain whipped back, and Emma gasped as Regina stepped into the changing room closing the curtain behind her. “Regina you can’t be in here we might get seen” Emma whispered, looking shocked.

Regina shrugged “I thought you could try these on as well” she replied as she held up some black lingerie. Then she noticed Emma had the dress on quickly hanging the lingerie up on the side she moved behind her, her hands on her hips looking at Emma in the mirror. “That looks even better on you in the flesh” she purred “we are buying that you can wear it tonight.” She moved Emma’s blond hair to the side and kissed her neck still watching in the mirror as she ran her hands over Emma’s stomach.

“Right you behave and go back out whilst I change we don’t want to get caught,” said Emma as she started to peel the dress off. 

She shook her head “no chance I want to see you in that lingerie plus we won’t get caught I heard the girl saying she was going for a late lunch break no one knows we are in here at least for half an hour” Regina whispered. Regina licked her lips as Emma shimmied out of the dress and passed her the lingerie she had picked out. Emma rolled her eyes, took off her underwear and bra placed them on the stool, and then put the black lacy bra on letting Regina fasten it. 

Emma bent over to put on the black thong when she heard a low growl and Regina was flush up against her backside. She whimpered as Regina grabbed her ass cheeks, squeezing them in her hands “damn I thought I could control myself but that view as you bent over” she purred. Her hands moved to Emma’s hips as she rolled her pelvis towards Emma, and she could feel Regina’s hard cock rub against her suggestively. 

Ready for this?” asked Regina as they walked up to the door of the main hall “our first official engagement.” 

“Is there anything I need to remember am ok to touch you and stuff like that?” she asked, looking a little nervous.

Regina lifted her chin “I was teasing it’s a party darling the only thing you need to remember is to have fun!” she replied. Letting go, she took Emma’s hand and leant in “It’s mandatory to touch me where is up to your sense of decency” Regina winked and smiled. They pushed open the door, and Ruby was waiting just inside, and she gestured for them to carry on in. The crowd cheered and threw confetti as they walked through, holding their hands out for Regina and Emma to shake. Emma said a few words as Regina greeted them but mostly smiling as she didn’t really know many of them. She noticed the girls from the other day stood over in one corner, not with the others greeting them she doubted they would get too close knowing that Regina would know the whole story now.

The room was decked out with a huge banner saying congratulations to them both various streamers, decorations on the wall, and ceiling. It was usually used for pack meetings, but all the chairs had been moved to the side, so there was a dance floor. The drinks and buffet tables were fit to bursting wolves had huge appetites and even bigger appetites for alcohol. Two chairs were on the stage decorated like thrones next to a table of gifts. Ruby quickly herded them towards the stage.

Regina laughed and shook her head when she saw the chairs and sat down in one, grabbing Emma around the waist, dragging her down on to her knee. “That chair is too far away I want you close especially in that dress,” said Regina her thumb stroked Emma’s thigh. 

“You picked it” laughed Emma pulling it down a little.

“Yes, but for my eyes only I didn’t realise this many would be staring because you look absolutely stunning in it” replied Regina. “Plus if I have you here there is an excellent view of your cleavage” she purred. Ruby passed them a glass of champagne each as she held a toast to the happy couple and again everyone cheered and tapped glasses. “You do know if you want to sit next to me that’s fine too” she chuckled.

“I think I’m fine here” as she wiggled her backside in Regina’s lap and she heard a low rumble come from Regina’s chest. 

“Behave, woman, because I will take you from here now and fuck you” Regina whispered, “you know I’m crazy about you.” 

An hour later and a few drinks down they were stood chatting with a few of the pack members Emma didn’t know yet she was glad she was feeling a little drunk it made being social easier. Emma noticed Kathryn always hanging in the background but it didn’t surprise her she didn’t seem to get on with many people. She looked over at Kathryn and smiled, and Kathryn gave her a quick smile back. Moving closer “not really my type of thing, I prefer small groups and gatherings,” said Emma.

Kathryn wrinkled her nose “no not mine either I prefer intimate gatherings you have to mix with all sorts here.” “Your dress is erm nice,” she said, looking like it took an effort to get out.

“It was Regina’s favourite it does bug me she can always look amazing” laughed Emma, Regina wore a black pantsuit and white lacy blouse underneath with heels Emma had already ditched her heels and was in her stocking feet.

“Yes Regina is classy and has good taste” agreed Kathryn with much more enthusiasm than earlier.

Suddenly Ruby appeared behind Emma and wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders. “Wanna dance babe? Please Belle is too tired, and I love to dance” she said. Ruby looked at Kathryn to be polite “wanna dance?”

“No, thank you, dear,” said Kathryn shaking her head.

“Sure, Ruby,” said Emma “let me just check in with Regina.” Emma stroked Regina’s arm to let her know she wanted her. “I’m going to go dance with Ruby if that’s ok?” she asked.

“Of course darling, you don’t need to ask although I would prefer if Miss Lucas didn’t hang all over you” replied Regina making a face playfully at Ruby.

“She may be your mate, but she is my bestie” slurred Ruby kissing Emma’s cheek “like my sister.”

Emma laughed “how much have you had to drink girl?” she asked, stroking her cheek, and Ruby just shrugged. “Come on, let's get you on the dance floor before you can’t walk.” Emma pecked Regina on the lips as Ruby grabbed her hands, holding them in the air and dancing as they walked off. Emma turned to look back and noticed Kathryn had already slid into her spot next to Regina, linking arms and talking animately to the group of people around Regina. “Look Ruby” Emma discreetly pointed towards Kathryn “I try my best with her, but that woman is definitely trying to take my place,” she said annoyed.

Ruby looked over “Yeah, but it will never happen because you have Regina, she is fucking power-hungry, but Regina would never go there, Emma” she stated.

“I know I trust Regina just not her you would think they are together looking at them it pisses me off just be decent and keep your distance is all I ask” sighed Emma. 

Ruby leant close “I can take her out for you if you want she is weak and hates her wolf form I can take her easy,” she said hiccupping. 

“Behave Ruby” Emma laughed calming a little and grabbed Ruby’s hands as they danced around the floor. Ruby's face lit up as her favourite song came on.

They started to move faster laughing as they jumped up and down on the chorus shouting “shake it.” They both sang at the top of their voices as they danced around and Emma lost herself in it, thinking back to a simpler time back home. She used to sneak out with Neal to the local club and dance for hours. The song changed to walking on sunshine, and they carried on dancing together. Ruby kept stumbling, and that caused a case of the giggles. 

Ruby reached around and took a bottle of whiskey off one of the guys dancing behind them winking and drank it straight from the bottle, passing it to Emma. Emma took a big gulp, and it burned her throat; she wasn’t used to drinking it. She took another big gulp before passing it back to Ruby who swigged it giving it back to the person she had originally taken it off. 

An hour had passed, and they were both exhausted from dancing as Emma helped Ruby walk over to where Granny, Belle, Kathryn and Regina were stood. “Here she is your problem now,” said Emma passing Ruby over to Granny.

Regina put her arm around Ruby “I should make you do the early patrols, Miss Lucas, for getting yourself in such a state and encouraging my mate I saw you with the whiskey” she chuckled.

“Back in a minute baby,” said Emma to Regina her words slurring a little now. Emma headed over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. Making her way back to Regina she held her hand out to her as the song she had picked came on “Come dance Regina” she asked, giving Regina the puppy eyes as she considered it.

“Go dance with the girl Regina remember you’re only a young un to, Alpha doesn’t mean you can’t let your hair down and have fun” explained Granny as she nudged Regina.

“Fine come on then,” she said with an exaggerated sigh. 

“I promise to behave and be decent,” Emma said, snaking her arms around Regina’s waist.

“Don’t you dare I’m not” growled Regina as her hands came to rest on Emma’s ass and she squeezed it? “I want you after this dance, we can take a walk,” she said. Emma dipped forward and grazed her neck with her teeth, and a low growl came from Regina. They swayed together with hardly an inch between them, and Regina sang the lyrics to Emma. She knew she shouldn’t, but Emma took a look over at Kathryn and relished in the jealous look she had on her face. 

Regina was hers, and the drink made her feel brave Emma’s hand rose to Regina’s face as she pulled her in for a kiss and it was like she couldn’t get enough but then she never could. She kissed her bottom lip then top and ran her tongue along them. Her tongue entered Regina’s mouth, deepening the kiss as Regina moaned. Regina pulled away, resting her head on Emma’s forehead and breathing heavily “Enough, I need you” waiting to see if Emma agreed.

“I need you too, now!” replied Emma, it’s all Regina needed, and she picked Emma up in a fireman’s lift walking from the dance floor. She heard Ruby and a few others catcalling and wolf-whistling and raised her hand turning and smiling but not stopping. “Is this necessary” giggled Emma as she hung down Regina’s back. Regina walked outside with Emma, and she wriggled around “you can put me down now” she giggled, so Regina set her down on the floor. “But now you have to catch me” laughed Emma as she transformed into wolf form and scampered away.

“You're going to be in so much trouble when I catch you, Emma” Regina sighed she should have known better than to put her down when she was drunk and playful. Regina transformed too and ran after Emma; she was a little concerned when Emma ran into the woods she was intoxicated and had only been out in the forest a couple of times. The good thing was with her being so close to her heat her scent was easy to follow, but she didn’t have to go far as Emma had stopped in the first clearing a few metres away from the compound.

Regina watched as Emma transformed back deliberately without her clothes on still on all fours and smiling around at Regina. “Don’t you dare move” said Regina as she transformed back herself “I presume this is for me because only pups accidentally turn back naked” she purred. She licked her lips as she got closer. Emma looked amazing in the moonlight everything on show for her. “Oh, Emma,” she said, dropping to her knees behind Emma and running her hands over her backside and hips.

“You seem to have forgotten your clothes too” Emma whispered, looking back at Regina, Regina lent forward and kissed up her spine. Her hands caressed Emma’s backside kneading and stroking the soft skin. She reached out with one hand and stroked Emma’s breast tugging on the nipple and making her gasp “please Regina; I need you.” Regina made her way back down her spine, trailing open-mouthed kisses as she went.

“I’m just admiring the sight darling” she purred, biting gently into her backside. She moved Emma’s legs further apart grabbing her ass cheeks she dipped forward and licked her.

Emma’s fingers grasped at the leaves and grass crushing them in her hands “oh shit” she groaned as Regina repeated it over and over. Her tongue ran through Emma’s folds, making her moan louder, but at this moment, Emma didn’t care who heard her. She doubted anyone was around anyway either still at the party or in bed.

She was about to complain when she turned around Regina was stroking herself “is this what you want darling, what you need?” she asked, and Emma nodded. “Look what you do to me I’m painfully hard” Regina growled her hand still running down her cock. Regina took hold of the base and rubbed it through Emma’s folds, making them both gasp and pant with want. “No more teasing I promise,” she said, watching as she parted Emma’s folds with the head and it was disappearing inside her “Damn that feels good.” 

Regina slid in easy as Emma was so wet it coated her inner thighs she gave Emma a few seconds to adjust to the size before she started moving. Emma’s eyes closed as she moved in and out of her and pleasure-filled her face “oh yes Regina.” “I need more” Emma gasped, and Regina grabbed her hips and sped up her movements. She could feel Emma pushing back into her, so she was going deeper, feeling Emma clench around her she knew she was hitting the right spot. “That’s it Regina just there fuck yes” she called out their movements working in perfect sync.

Emma shuddered and cried out as she came her head falling forward pleasure flowing through her body. Suddenly strong arms lifted her up, Regina pulled her up her back flush against Regina’s chest staying inside her. She grabbed Emma’s breasts, squeezing them as she continued to move inside her. Her hand let go of one of her breasts and travelled south rubbing her clit determined to make Emma come again before she did. Regina kissed and nipped at Emma’s throat who seemed to be lost in a haze of pleasure her eyes closed and panting writhing in Regina’s hands. 

Regina moved her hips upwards sliding in and out of Emma at a fast pace she was so close now, Emma’s warm, tight walls made every stroke amazing. Her thumb rubbed circles around Emma’s clit Emma started to shake and cry out as she came again Regina couldn’t hold on any more as she followed her coming too howling and spilling out into Emma. She kept tight hold of Emma as she went completely limp in her arms exhausted and lowered them to the ground as their bodies slowed. 

They laid on their sides breathing heavy Emma still tucked in Regina’s arms, Regina moved closer to her ear. “I’m falling in love with you Emma I love being around you and can’t stop thinking about you” she whispered. “Everything feels right when I’m around you; the elders may have put us together, but I fell in love with you because of who you are.” 

Emma moved Regina’s hand to her lips and kissed it “I love you Regina, and that scares me because nobody had meant so much to me before I thought I had loved, but this feels different I couldn’t bear to lose you.” 

“You won’t lose me I am yours I promise, and I will spend all my time proving that to you, darling” Regina replied.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is very amused finding Regina and Emma still in the forest and things turn nasty for Kathryn.

Regina swatted out as she felt something kept nudging her and slowly opened her eyes instantly feeling the cold air against skin. As Regina looked around to see where she was, she noticed Ruby grinning down at her “morning boss good night was it?” she asked. Ruby’s eyes flicked to Emma laid next to Regina “good job I found you two if Killian had found you he would have had a real good eyeful.” “Got a little primal, did you?” she chuckled “might wanna transform before you come back to the house.”

“How come you are so perky this morning” Regina whispered sitting up she wasn’t bothered about being naked in front of Ruby. She rubbed her face and yawned then a smile tugged at her lips as she remembered what happened the night before “mmm yes it was a rather good night.” “Go grab us a couple of blankets please Ruby I don’t want Emma to have to walk through the house naked, we will meet you back up at the house soon.”

Ruby smirked “sure thing boss, and I wasn’t so perky until I saw you two and that cheered me right up” she laughed. She took one last look at them and transformed running back towards the house.

“Emma darling, you need to wake up we should get back to the house we are still in the forest we fell asleep here,” said Regina as she gently shook Emma awake.

Emma moaned “I’m not done sleeping yet just a bit longer” she replied, pushing Regina away from her.

“Yes but darling we are naked in the middle of the forest, and I would hate for any of the others to stumble upon us we have already been caught by Ruby” Regina chuckled.

At that, Emma’s eyes shot open, and she looked down at herself then all around her realising what Regina was saying was true. She immediately sat up trying to cover herself “oh damn Regina I didn’t realise we were still out here.”

About an hour later, Regina popped her head into the kitchen she had left a very satisfied Emma to get showered and ready for the day. She looked over towards the table “Ruby, can I have a word in my office with you before breakfast” she said, and Ruby nodded getting up.

Granny sighed and looked up from preparing breakfast “what have you done now girl always getting yourself into trouble” she said, shaking her head as Ruby shrugged.

“She hasn’t done anything wrong I just want to have a word with her” Regina replied as Ruby stuck her tongue out at Granny avoiding her as she swatted out at her. 

Ruby followed Regina through to her office, shutting the door behind them “is everything okay? Is Em’s okay?” she asked. “I know you said I wasn’t in trouble, but I’m sorry if Emma drank too much I did grab that bottle of whiskey.”

Regina smiled “sit down dear when I said you aren’t in trouble I meant it, but I do want to talk to you about Emma,” she said perching on the edge of her desk. Ruby sat down and waited for her to speak “I want to ask if you mind her shadowing you, showing her the ropes, so to speak.” “She insists on having a job of some kind, and I prefer to keep her close and seen as Granny is nowhere near retiring yet I think this is my only option” Regina explained. “She will be bored helping me out in the office and somewhat of a distraction” she smirked and Ruby chuckled “it’s not what an Alpha’s mate usually does, but I feel like I have no choice.”

“It’s okay with me boss; she is strong and quite capable of keeping up with any of the guys around here” Ruby replied. “You do have a choice Regina you could make her stay in the house, but that’s not you, you don’t follow all that old fashioned tradition crap.”

“That crap you talk about is our history dear, but yes I agree it is outdated in today’s world,” said Regina. “I feel like I’m constantly at war with my instincts as an Alpha and it’s tiring” she sighed.

Ruby sat back in the chair “you’re a bloody good Alpha Regina everyone knows that, and you don’t have to live in the Dark ages to do it you’re proving that” she replied. “No one will think any less of you because you don’t tie Emma to the kitchen sink or the bed,” said Ruby wiggling her eyebrows “although you might enjoy the latter.” “Plus if you follow the usual rules that means taking away the household duties from Granny and after my grandfather died that was the only thing keeping her going she loves it.”

“I know that would be the last thing I would want to do hurt Granny and make Emma miserable” she replied, “come here, Ruby.” Ruby got up and stepped closer as Regina wrapped her arms around her “I’m sorry for what happened to your grandfather I never wanted to become Alpha that way” Regina whispered.

Ruby pulled back a little “you know I don’t blame you don’t you? Or Zelena I don’t think she did it, it was just a tragic accident, and Granny doesn’t either” she assured Regina hugging her again.

“She needs a firm hand she is headstrong and rash at times, look after her Ruby I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to her” Regina admitted.

“That sounds like our Alpha is falling in love with her challenging mate” chuckled Ruby.

Regina sighed “yes, I am she drives me crazy, but I love her spirit, and she is so smart and beautiful the whole package.” “Do you want to tell her the good news or should I?” she asked, moving back out of the hug.

“You can” laughed Ruby “because Granny is going to have something to say about it, and she is on my case enough.” “Anyway let's go get something to eat I need to soak up that whiskey, Granny won’t say too much to you you’re Alpha.”

She arched an eyebrow as she pushed Ruby towards the door and out into the hallway “yeah like I can tell Granny what to do” Regina chuckled.

“She goes on about what an Alpha’s mate should do, but she was never like that she was always ordering my grandad around we know who wore the trousers there” laughed Ruby. Ruby stopped talking as they got back into the kitchen, so Granny didn’t hear her and smirked at Emma as she sat down at the table who was nursing a coffee. “Hanging babe” she chuckled “get a load of this,” she said, wafting her fried breakfast under Emma’s nose and she pulled a face. “You need to get something inside of you, although,” she said, sniffing the air “seems like you already have.”

Emma smiled and mouthed fuck off at Ruby as Granny placed a plate of breakfast down in front of her. Regina sat down next to her kissing her cheek and stroked her leg “I have some news for you, Emma” Regina said. She turned around to look at Regina “you asked if you could go patrolling and I have thought about it, and my answer is yes, but you must shadow Ruby” she explained as Emma’s eyes lit up. 

“That will be great I love hanging out with Ruby even though she is annoying” laughed Emma as Ruby looked mock offended. “Thank you, Regina, you won’t regret it. I will make you proud I promise and this way I’m still looking after the pack too,” she said smiling.

Regina liked making Emma happy “please don’t make me regret it listen to Ruby and do as she asks and this is to both of you no heroics if you see hunters, trespassers or anything dangerous call for back up,” she said looking between both girls. Ruby nodded, and so did Emma a beaming smile on her face “I will re-evaluate it in a month or two and see how it is going.” Granny looked at all of them and shook her head “have anything to add Granny” Regina asked.

“No Regina you’re the Alpha, and your word is the law I just don’t think it’s right it’s not the way we have always done things” she replied as Ruby turned away and rolled her eyes. 

Emma got up and walked over to Granny “I promise to still learn from you and find out everything there is to know about running the house so when you are ready I can take over” she said. “I value everything you tell me, please say you aren’t mad at me about this?” Emma asked.

“Of course I’m not lass come here,” she said, pulling Emma into a hug “you’re a good girl.” Ruby mouthed suck up at Emma as she smirked back at her. Emma patted her back “go eat your breakfast before it gets cold, you will need it now you will be running all over the forest with Ruby.” 

Just then Kathryn walked in, and the atmosphere changed it always did when she was about “good morning everyone, it looks like some of us had a little bit too much fun last night” she stated looking in Emma’s direction taking the other seat next to Regina. 

“It was a party darling that’s what’s supposed to happen” Regina laughed “plus you didn’t hold back on the wine” she chuckled nudging her. Regina turned to Emma “at least she didn’t have too much so she couldn’t perform her mate duties” said Regina laughing.

Emma pushed her plate away and sat on Regina’s lap her back to Kathryn “trust me that isn’t a duty that’s a pleasure my Alpha” she purred. She reached up and stroked Regina’s face before kissing her deeply “thank you for being so great about everything at least I won’t be leaving the compound for a job, and you can keep me close in case you need me” said Emma licking her lips. 

Ruby got up smirking at Kathryn’s disgusted look she knew exactly what Emma was doing. “Don’t make me fetch the hose you two come on Emma let’s get out there and run that hangover off we have boundaries to check” she stated. 

They stopped at the second to last boundary check, and Ruby sighed and leaned into Emma “this is the one I hate doing the guy is so sleazy I don’t know why Regina hasn’t chucked him out yet he is useless” she whispered. Ruby kicked at the man’s boot to get his attention, Emma recognised him from the first night here he had helped take her bags inside. “Busy are we Killian,” said Ruby as he tucked the girly magazine into his back pocket and got up. The other man got up from the other side of the tree “Robin! I thought Regina said you two weren’t supposed to work together after the other night you are a bad influence on each other.”

Both men just shrugged then Killian smirked and saluted “everything is quiet here boss.” He looked around Ruby to Emma “what is the Alpha’s little woman doing out here bit dangerous for you love” Killian said leering at her. 

Ruby stepped closer to him grabbing the front of his shirt and growled: “I would keep your eyes off her because if Regina catches you, she will rip your throat out so keep your distance” she snapped. 

Killian stepped back and straightened his shirt out “calm down love I was just being friendly and welcoming to our Alpha’s new mate” he said his hand combing through his greasy hair before holding it out to Emma. “The names Killian Jones nice to meet you, love,” Killian said, Emma smiled and gave him a quick nod choosing not to take his hand. “Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen or the bedroom” he chuckled looking at Robin who also laughed.

“I have warned you once don’t make me do it again” growled Ruby “it’s not really any of your business, but she is helping me you will be seeing a lot of her out and about in the forest.” “Don’t underestimate her she could outrun you two any day, and from what I have heard, she is quite handy with her fists so you might want to watch your mouth.” “Right, we are moving onto the next post stay alert no repeats of the other night,” she said she could smell stale rum on him, but that could have easily been from the night before there wasn’t often the man didn’t stink of booze.

He saluted again as they walked away and Ruby rolled her eyes “see you soon, ladies” he replied.

“He was pleasant,” said Emma pulling a face “what’s the other guy like he seems quiet?”

Ruby shrugged “he is Killian’s dumb partner in crime never says much just follows him around and laughs at his crap jokes. “He knows the forest quite well and would probably be half decent if you could get him away from Killian.” “There was a rumour a bit ago he had a thing for Regina, but she never looked at him once, to be honest, you are the only one she has ever taken a proper interest in I have never seen her into anyone like she is with you not even Kathryn,” Ruby said, and Emma smiled shyly. 

“Regina is amazing. I love everything about her she is so interesting I could listen to her talk all day and her body well that’s pretty good too,” Emma said blushing bright red. 

“Sounds like you are catching feelings for her Emma” Ruby chuckled nudging her in the side. Ruby cheered and grabbed Emma “you are aren’t you?” she asked, and Emma beamed and nodded “yes you’re going to fall in love and have lots of babies then they can play with mine.”

Emma started laughing “chill Ruby that will happen but not babies just yet thank you. I have only been here for a few days.”

“But it will happen” Ruby replied wiggling her eyebrows “come on one more to check on then we can head back,” she said shifting forms as Emma followed suit and they ran off into the woods.

Emma and Ruby were running through the woods at a casual speed as Emma’s nose went into the air there was a strange scent. She yapped to get Ruby’s attention and slowed down, turning back into human form, and Ruby did the same. “Can you smell that?” asked Emma “it weird it’s kind of like Regina’s scent but not.” 

Ruby’s eyes went wide “that’s Zelena’s scent,” she said as her nose investigated the scent “stay close to me Emma.” “I don’t believe she did all the things she was accused of but just in case let’s stay together.” “There is something wrong with the scent though it’s mixed with something else a really heavy floral scent” Ruby explained looking around her.

“Look over there,” said Emma pointing to some colourful material in a clearing in the woods nearby “what’s that?” Emma followed Ruby closely as they walked towards what Emma had seen “she could be using the floral scent to try and hide her scent” she whispered standing next to Ruby at the edge of the clearing. It looked like a tent and a makeshift campsite there were remains of a fire and some trash left there.

“We shouldn’t really check it out on our own but whoever was here doesn’t seem to be here now from what I can sense, can you pick anyone up?” asked Ruby and Emma shook her head, so they moved closer. 

Emma held her hand over the remains of the fire, and there was no heat in it “whoever was here hasn’t been here in a while this is cold” she said. Ruby pulled back the tent's flap and found a sleeping bag and some clothes but nothing else.

“I’m not sure if these are Zelena’s or not but they are definitely female clothes, and her scent is on them mixed in with the floral scent again like you said she could be trying to hide hers” Ruby agreed. “But any wolf that spent any time with her would know her scent easily I wonder why she is here and where she is now,” she said, training her eyes on the surrounding woods. “We better get back and tell Regina she will go mad if she thinks we are trying to look into it on our own.”

“I’m going to take some photo’s just in case whoever it is coming back, and it disappears” Emma replied, pulling her phone out her pocket and snapping some images of the area. “Shouldn’t one of the patrols have picked up on this I think whoever it is has been here for a while.”

Ruby sighed “yeah but you know who’s area it is Killian who wouldn’t notice anything that isn’t at the bottom of a bottle going to have to have a word with Regina if not get rid of him she needs to split those two at least up.” “Got what you need?” she asked, and Emma nodded “right let’s get back if it is Zelena I don’t want a run-in with her she is pretty powerful.”

“If it’s Zelena don’t you think it’s weird there are no personal effects here plus Regina said she went to set her own pack up so why hide here in the woods it doesn’t make sense” Emma replied. Ruby just shrugged and gestured for her to follow changing into wolf form and heading back into the forest.

When they got back to the compound, it was dinner time, and Regina was at the BBQ, and there was quite a crowd around her. She smiled relieved though when she saw Emma and Ruby appear they were back safe and she gestured them over. Regina felt a little concerned when she noticed their serious faces the closer they got. “Need a word in private Regina,” said Ruby as they reached her, Regina gestured to one of the others to take over at the BBQ. Ruby sat down on a log “you tell her babe you found it” she said, looking at Emma.

“We found a campsite in the north-west corner of the forest no one was there not been for a while I don’t think the fire was cold” Emma explained. “But there was still some clothes, remains of a meal and some trash Ruby couldn’t sense anyone, but we got back before they turned up back.” Emma passed over her phone “I took this, photo’s in case it was cleaned up before it is checked out.”

Regina took the phone from her and flicked through the pictures zooming in on some of them. “It’s probably just hunters we can send a patrol up there and clear them out,” Regina said, “but good work guys.”

“That’s not all Regina, Emma smelt a scent almost the same as yours with a slight difference they were trying to cover it up with this awful floral perfume” Ruby explained. 

“You think it’s Zelena?” asked Regina, Ruby and Emma nodded “it could be, but it's weird she would know anyone close to me could tell who it was and why is she out there?”

Ruby sighed and bit her lip “what if the stories are true, and she isn’t the Zelena you grew up, and she is still after Alpha she could be planning her move out there.”

“It’s not her style Ruby I feel awful for what happened to your grandfather, but Zelena would not run someone off the road she is not a coward she would challenge them” Regina insisted. “I know her scent can’t be faked, but it doesn’t feel right to me, and those clothes are similar to hers I don’t think she would leave them hanging about she knows the patrols go up there something is off about this.” “Double the patrols tonight, and I will go out tomorrow and check it out she won’t try anything tonight there are too many of us about,” she said, “let's go get some food and try and enjoy the night.”

Emma grabbed a couple of toasting forks and some marshmallows and walked over towards the others who were sat in small groups around the fire. Regina smiled as she walked over “I have saved you a seat” she said, pointing to the space between her legs and Emma chuckled. She sat down in front of her and rested her back against Regina’s chest, instantly feeling her warmth and comfort. 

“I thought we could toast some marshmallows,” said Emma sticking a couple of marshmallows on the forks and passing one to Regina.

“Sounds good dear” Regina replied, taking the fork from her and holding it over the fire and Emma followed suit. 

She looked around it was a real nice night everyone looked relaxed and happy. Emma smiled, watching some of the other couples cuddled up and chatting together. Emma felt more like them now a proper couple after last night. “Regina, do you remember what you said last night? Well, what we both said to each other” she asked.

Regina smirked wrapping her other arm around Emma’s waist and dipping forward close to her ear “is this what you want? with my cock in my hand?” she asked. Emma sighed and dropped her head forward “just teasing, of course, I remember what I said that I’m falling in love with you darling that everything feels right around you I wasn’t that drunk and I meant it.” “But I don’t mind how many times you need to hear it to believe it” Regina whispered kissing Emma’s cheek softly. 

Emma smiled “I love you, Regina,” she said, turning slightly to catch her lips and kiss her back. She brought her marshmallow out of the fire “look I have toasted it perfectly” she said quite proud of herself.

Her head shot around as Regina grabbed it off the fork and put it in her own mouth “oh yes that is perfect” she chuckled. Emma just stared at her mouth open wide “did you not prepare that for your Alpha?” She shook her head and pretended to pout, and Regina grabbed the marshmallow off her fork and held it close to Emma’s lips. But every time Emma went to take it, she moved it away a little, Emma growled then grabbed her hand, making her keep it still as she took the marshmallow. 

She was determined to get her own back, opened her mouth again, closed it around Regina’s fingers and sucked on them, and then ran her tongue up and down it, making a small moan fall from Regina’s lips. “You win Emma” she purred resting back against the log taking Emma with her and keeping her close. 

“You make me feel safe” Emma whispered “and so happy I wasn’t sure this would happen at first, but I’m glad it has that we can be more than a political mating.” “Everyone kept saying I wasn’t your type, so I was worried.”

Regina shook her head “guess they don’t know me as well as they think they do, Intelligent tick, strong tick, caring tick, independent check, beautiful definite tick and sexy as hell yeah you tick all my boxes” she explained. She kissed Emma’s neck and inhaled deeply “you’re perfect Emma every morning I wake up next to you. I remind myself of how lucky I am.”

“You always know the right things to say and do” Emma gasped as Regina grazed her teeth against her throat. “Can I ask does it bother you what they say about Zelena, what they’re accusing her of?”

“Yes because she is my sister I grew up with her I know she wouldn’t run Ruby’s grandfather off the road if she wanted to challenge him she would have done what she did with me” Regina replied resting her head on Emma’s shoulder and staring into the fire. “Things were awkward when she left, but she didn’t bear me any ill will so if that is her camping out there I have no clue why she would want to hurt the pack.” “Plus she isn’t stupid she knows there is too many of us to go up against even if she has made her own pack the Storybrooke is one of the strongest packs around it would be suicidal” she explained.

Emma reached up and stroked her cheek “there was definitely only one person staying at that camp, so if she has another pack, they weren’t staying with her there.” “Maybe I was mistaken with the scent although Ruby smelt it too, but it could have gotten tainted out there like you said it could be a hunter or a human camping out,” she said.

“I will check it out tomorrow let’s change the subject did you enjoy patrolling with Ruby?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, I loved it made me feel even more like part of the pack useful” Emma replied, smiling. Suddenly Regina’s phone beeped as Emma was about to continue “get it, babe, it’s fine” she said, smiling at Regina. 

Regina pulled her phone out her pocket and opened the message it was from Kathryn “Regina I need you Zelena is here she is keeping me here and has attacked me” the message read.

“What the fuck” said Regina quickly calling Kathryn she picked up, but all Regina could hear was some shouting and screaming then a loud noise, and the phone went dead. Emma looked at Regina with fear and moved as Regina got to her feet “I need to go” she mumbled.

“Of course Regina,” said Emma “just be careful, please take some others with you.”

She looked around “yeah good idea” “Ruby quick with me grab Thomas and Eric too something bad has happened we need to go now” she shouted. Turning to Emma, she grabbed her hands “get the others back inside and safe please darling radio through and up the patrols, I will warn the guards on the gates.” 

“Sure thing babe,” said Emma pulling away before turning back “I love you.”

Regina quickly kissed her “love you too thank you it’s good to have your support I will be back as soon as I can explain to granny for me,” she asked, and Emma nodded as Regina sprinted off with Ruby.


End file.
